Kuss des Feuers
by Anja1986
Summary: Jimmy Darling ist Elsa vollkommen verfallen, doch wird sie seine Liebe jemals erwidern?
1. Prolog

Hallo meine Lieben, dies wird eine Elsa/Jimmy Fanfiction. Inspiriert hierzu hat mich der unglaublich schöne Sony von Georgia Gibbs „Kiss of fire". Über Reviews wäre ich sehr dankbar, ob es euch gefällt. Diese Story ist rated M wegen Sprache und sexuellen Inhalten.

 **Kuss des Feuers**

 **Prolog**

 **1952 Jupiter**

Wieder eine Party voller gelangweilter und sexuell unbefriedigter Hausfrauen, die ihren Männern vorgaukelten sie würden zu einer Tupperware Party gehen. Wieder einmal lag Jimmy Darling in einem Hinterzimmer und wartete auf eine Frau nach der anderen, die für Geld seine Dienste in Anspruch nahmen. Schon eine lange Zeit hatte Jimmy diesen „Nebenjob" um das wenige Geld was sie hatten etwas aufzubessern. Es war schon witzig, sein ganzes junges Leben lang war er ein Ausgestoßener...ein Freak, vor dem die Leute entweder Angst hatten oder über ihn lachten. Doch diese unschuldigen und spießigen Hausfrauen wollten genau das von ihm, was alle immer verabscheut hatten. Seine Klauen.

Er blickte auf die junge hübsche Frau vor ihm, wie sie sich unter seinen Berührungen wandte und laut ihre Freude in den nur spärlich beleuchteten Raum schrie. Doch Jimmy sah sie nicht wirklich, nie sah er eine dieser Frauen, denn in seinem Kopf sah er immer das Bild einer anderen Frau vor sich. Was würde er dafür geben, ihr einmal….auch nur einmal diese Freude zu schenken.

Immer lauter schrie die junge Frau und krallte sich an den Bettlaken fest. Sie kam schnell, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass Jimmy dieses Mal aggressiver als sonst vorging. Und wer konnte es ihm verdenken. Es war keine 2 Stunden her, da hatte er die Frau, für die er so viel empfand mit einem anderen Mann gesehen. Es machte ihn rasend vor Eifersucht, obwohl er eigentlich kein Recht dazu hatte. Er und sie hatten keine Beziehung, nicht einmal annährend und sie konnte tun was sie wollte und mit wem sie wollte. Dennoch machte es Jimmy wütend.

Wieder sah er das Bild vor sich, wie Elsa auf dem Schoss von diesen Mr. Haddonfield saß und den alten Mann zum Stöhnen und Grunzen brachte. Und wofür tat sie es? Nur um noch einen Monat länger an diesen Ort bleiben zu können, an dem sie so unerwünscht waren. Dieser Kerl bekam alles, was Jimmy wollte und das für einen so geringen Preis.

Schneller und schneller arbeitete seine Hand bis die junge Frau vor ihm ein letztes Mal laut aufschrie. Wie üblich stand die junge Frau wortlos auf, warf ein paar Scheine auf das Bett und verließ den Raum mit einem glücklichen lächeln der Zufriedenheit. Für heute war es genug für Jimmy und er stand auf und verließ den Raum, als schon die nächste Frau auf dem Weg zu ihm war.

„Tut mir Leid Mädchen, heute nicht mehr." Sagte er nur und verließ das Haus, gefolgt von den Blicken der verwirrten Frauen, die heute nicht alle auf ihre Kosten gekommen waren.

Langsam ging Jimmy den Weg zu dem Platz zurück, an dem seine „Familie" ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatte und er betete, dass dieser Haddonfield nicht mehr dort war. Seine Gedanken schweiften 11 Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurück, in das Jahr 1941. In diesem Jahr begegnete ihm das erste Mal Elsa. Für den 14 Jahre alten Jimmy war sie eine Art Engel, eine Heilige die ihn und seine Mutter errettet hatte. Ein wunderschöner blonder Engel. Doch als Jimmy älter wurde, begann er noch etwas anderes in Elsa zusehen und seine Gefühle verwirrten den jungen Mann immer mehr. Er sah nun nicht mehr nur die Erretterin in Elsa sondern eine Frau, nach der das Verlangen mit jeden Tag größer wurde. Bald gab es keine Nacht mehr, in der er nicht einschlief ohne vorher in Gedanken bei Elsa gewesen zu sein. So oft hatte er sich vorgestellt wie es sein würde, sie überall zu berühren und zu küssen.

Jimmy seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Es würde niemals ein „wir" geben. Elsa war eine wunderschöne und talentierte Frau und er war nur ein Freak. Nichts weiter als ein erbärmlicher Freak, dessen unerwiderte Liebe ihn nach und nach auffressen würde.


	2. Alles für meine Monster

**Kapitel 1: Alles für meine Monster**

Zufrieden blickte Elsa in den Spiegel vor sich und richtete sich die Haare. Das kleine Zwischenspiel mit Mr. Haddonfield hatte Elsa einen weiteren Monat hier in Jupiter verschafft und das auch noch Mietfrei. Es wäre ein Alptraum gewesen, jetzt schon wieder die Zelte zusammen zu packen und weiter zu ziehen, denn Elsa wusste nicht mehr wohin. Die Zeiten der Freak Shows waren vorüber und auch wenn Elsa es vor ihren Monstern nicht zugeben würde, sie wusste dass sie nur noch auf Zeit spielten. Kaum einer besuchte heutzutage noch eine gute klassische Freak Show, die Menschen blieben Zuhause und ließen sich von seichter Unterhaltung durch das Fernsehen beeindrucken.

 _‚_ _Als bräuchte diese Welt noch mehr dumme Menschen.'_

Im Moment sah es wirklich nicht gut für sie aus und es gab von Zeit zu Zeit Momente, da überlegte Elsa ihre Koffer zu packen und allein ihr Glück zu versuchen. Vielleicht wäre es besser, denn in vielen Fällen waren ihre Monster nichts weiter als Ballast. Doch kaum erblickte Elsa einen ihrer kleinen Lieblinge, verwarf sie diesen Gedanken wieder. Sie liebte ihre Monster, jedes Einzelne und sie würde alles für sie tun. Sie brauchten ihre Mutter, denn Elsa wusste, dass sie ohne sie nichts waren und niemals überleben würden.

Mit einen Blick auf die halbleere Flasche Schnaps, schenkte sie sich noch ein Glas ein. Haddonfield hatte offenbar einen guten Geschmack, nicht nur bei Frauen sondern auch bei Schnaps, fast eine halbe Flasche ihres Besten, hatte er allein ausgetrunken. Eine halbe Flasche Schnaps war ein geringer Preis für einen weiteren Monat Zeit. Elsa war mehr als zufrieden mit sich und zog mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen an ihrer Zigarette. Sie selbst fühlte sich wesentlich entspannter als am Morgen. Zwar war Haddonfield nicht gerade der perfekte Liebhaber aber für einen sexuell ausgehungerten Mann seines Alters war es wirklich nicht schlecht. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Elsa einige Liebhaber, meist Männer für eine Nacht oder maximal zwei. Mehr wollte sie nicht, sie wollte niemals einen Mann so dicht an sich heran lassen, dass er ihre körperliche Einschränkung bemerken würde. Für Elsa war es stets die größte Angst, dass jemand die ganze Wahrheit über sie erfuhr. Bis heute, hatte nie ein Mann bemerkt, dass sie unterhalb der Knie keine Beine mehr hatte und das sollte auch so bleiben. Seit einiger Zeit, hatte Elsa eine kleine Affäre mit Paul und das sie ihn ausgesucht hatte, hatte einen guten Grund. Seine „Besonderheit" ließ nicht zu, dass er sie viel berühren konnte und somit, war er fast der perfekte Liebhaber für Elsa, aber auch nur fast.

Elsa stand auf und zog sich an, später würde sie ins Krankenhaus fahren und ihre neuste Attraktion abholen. Zwar hatten die Zwillinge noch nicht eingewilligt mit zukommen aber was sollte ihnen sonst anderes übrig bleiben? Ein Mädchen mit zwei Köpfen konnte ihre „Besonderheit" kaum verstecken und die Welt da draußen war grausam zu Menschen die anders waren. Schon oft hatte Elsa die verächtlichen Blicke bemerkt, wenn die Leute ihre Monster sahen. In dieser Welt gab es nur einen Platz für Menschen wie Pepper, Ethel, Suzi und alle anderen, eine Freak Show.

Nachdem Elsa sich fertig angezogen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in das große Zelt um den anderen zu sagen, dass sie noch bleiben dürften. Elsa fühlte sich großartig, denn wieder einmal würde sie die große Heldin sein, die ihre Monster davor bewahrte mit Fackeln aus der Stadt gejagt zu werden. Schon immer war Elsa eine Frau, die die Aufmerksamkeit genoss und sie verdiente sie ja schließlich auch. Sie gab den Ausgestoßenen ein Zuhause und eine Familie, war Anerkennung dafür zu viel verlangt? Nein, Elsa verdient die Aufmerksamkeit. Als sie das große Zelt betrat, spürte sie sofort wie alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Elsa, gut das Sie kommen. Ma Petite sagte, dass dieser Haddonfield uns hier nicht länger haben will. Müssen wir wirklich schon wieder weg?" Eve stand auf und hielt Ma Petite in den Armen. Es war ein unglaublicher Kontrast, wenn die 2 Meter große Frau die nur 63 Zentimeter große Ma Petite in den Armen hielt. Gerade als Elsa antworten wollte, gesellte sich Jimmy mit einer finsteren Miene dazu. Der junge Mann sagte kein Wort und stellte sich abseits der Gruppe hin und beobachtete Elsa. Sie lächelte stolz und schien wirklich zufrieden zu sein, was Jimmy noch mehr ärgerte.

Elsa warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Jimmy und sah dann wieder zu den anderen.

„Oh Ma Petite du kleines Plappermaul." Elsa warf der kleinen Frau einen tadelnden Blick zu und musste dennoch lächeln. Ma Petite war ein ganz besonderer Schatz für Elsa und sie könnte diesen Engel niemals böse sein „Es stimmt, Mr. Haddonfield wollte das wir gehen aber ich habe mich lange mit ihm unterhalten und konnte ihn überreden uns noch einen weiteren Monat zu geben. Bis dahin habe ich eine neue Attraktion und die Leute werden Schlange stehen um sie zu sehen. Ihr seht also, euer Fräulein Elsa hat alles unter Kontrolle."

Fast gleichzeitig seufzten alle erleichtert auf und besonders Eve, denn jeder Umzug bedeutete für sie die meiste Arbeit.

„Elsa, Sie sind unglaublich." Ethel ging mit einen großen Lächeln im Gesicht auf die Frau zu, die sie liebte wie eine Schwester „Wie haben Sie das nur wieder geschafft?"

Alle blickten erleichtert und bewundernd zu Elsa, die es wieder in vollen Zügen genoss die große Heldin zu sein. Nur Jimmy blieb still in seiner Ecke stehen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ja, wie hatte sie das nur wieder geschafft? Die Antwort auf diese Frage war denkbar einfach. Das Zauberwort war Sex.

„Oh meine Lieben, ihr wisst doch das ich immer alles regeln kann. Ich bin immer für euch da, mit Leib und Seele."

Fast hätte Jimmy über diese Aussage laut losgelacht, er ging einige Schritte auf Elsa zu und klatschte in die Hände „Dann müssen wir Ihnen wohl danken Elsa, dass Sie immer mit LEIB und Seele für uns da sind." Während er sprach, betonte er das Wort Leib besonders, was ihm viele fragende Blicke einbrachte, besonders von seiner Mutter. Er spürte wie sein Temperament in ihm zu kochen begann und wer wollte jetzt vor allen keine Szene machen, denn er hatte ja nicht einmal das Recht dazu. Er winkte nur ab und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zelt.

Irritiert über seine Aussage und wütend über den Mangel an Dankbarkeit sah ihm Elsa nach.

„Was war das denn bitte?" fragte Suzi und blickte zu Ethel.

Seufzend schüttelte die Bärtige Frau den Kopf und spielte das Thema herunter „Der Junge arbeitet an einer neuen Nummer und ist sicherlich nur übermüdet." Doch Ethel kannte den Grund für Jimmys Ausbruch und es ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile sah sie, wie ihr Jimmy Elsa anblickte und es gefiel ihr nicht. Sie liebte Elsa aber sie wusste auch, wie sie sein konnte. Elsa Mars war keine Frau für ihren Sohn! Sie würde Jimmy seine dumme Schwärmerei schon ausreden können. Ethel musste mit ihren Sohn ein ernstes Wörtchen reden und das so schnell wie möglich. Wieder sah sie zu Elsa und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln „Ich finde, das ist doch ein Anlass für eine kleine Feier. Elsa, was halten Sie davon wenn ich Ihnen ihren Lieblingskuchen backe?"

Elsa überlegte kurz und nickte dann „Warum nicht, bald werden wir nicht mehr viel Zeit zum feiern haben, wenn jeden Abend die Vorstellung ausverkauft ist."

Alle, besonders Ma Petite und Pepper klatschten fröhlich in die Hände und Ethel sah ihre Chance das Zelt zu verlassen. Bevor sie mit dem backen beginnen wollte, musste sie zuerst noch ein Hühnchen rupfen.


	3. Phantasien und bittere Realitäten

**Kapitel 2: Phantasien und bittere Realitäten**

Wütend knallte Jimmy die Tür hinter sich zu, als er in seinem Wohnwagen verschwand und warf den erst besten Gegenstand, den er in die Hände bekam mit einen lauten Schrei der Frustration gegen die Wand. Er verspürte eine Wut in sich, wie er es lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Wie konnte Elsa nur so verdammt stolz auf sich sein und sich als strahlende Heldin hinstellen, wo doch jeder Idiot sehen konnte wie sie ihren Willen durchgesetzt hatte. Mit einen tiefen Seufzer der Frustration, ließ sich Jimmy auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke.

‚ _Miststück.'_

Aber was sie das wirklich? Oder wollte Jimmy das nur in ihr sehen, weil er so verdammt wütend auf sie war? Entnervt schloss Jimmy die Augen und in Gedanken sah er wieder das Bild vor sich, dass er am frühen Morgen beobachten dürfte. Doch in seinen Gedanken war es nicht Haddonfield, der unter Elsas schnellen auf und ab Bewegungen stöhnte, sondern er selbst. Er konnte sie geradezu spüren so real und lebendig waren seine Phantasien. Und dennoch war es nur eine Phantasie, eine Phantasie die jede Nacht aufs Neue wieder kam, wenn er in seine Hose griff um sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Jimmy wusste nicht einmal ob er bewusst an Elsa dachte oder ob sie sich einfach in seine Gedanken schlich.

Mit einen frustrierten Seufzer öffnete er seine Hose und wusste, dass es im Moment nur einen Weg gab um sich selbst etwas besser zu fühlen. Seine Hand rutschte in seine offene Hose und er gab sich voll und ganz seiner Phantasie hin. Als er die Augen schloss, konnte er Elsa vor sich sehen, wie sie mit einem frechen Lächeln auf ihn herab blickte, während sie auf seinen Schoss saß und langsam seine steinharte Männlichkeit in sich gleiten ließ. Jimmy konnte ihr tiefes und erregtes Stöhnen hören und es machte seine Phantasie nur noch lebendiger. Bis heute hatte er nie diese Laute von ihr gehört und es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Ihre sexy tiefe Stimme geladen mit Lust und Sex brachte ihn um den Verstand und er ließ seine Hand immer schneller arbeiten. Er wollte diese Frau, er wollte sie so sehr wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. In seinen Gedanken packte er Elsa hart und zog sie dichter zu sich, während er seine Zunge mit unkontrollierter Lust in ihren Mund schob. Und während Elsas auf und ab Bewegungen in seiner Phantasie immer schneller und härter wurden, so arbeitete seine Hand ebenfalls immer schneller und schneller. Er wollte hören, wie sie seinen Namen stöhnte…Gott, er würde alles dafür tun. Ein paar letzte harte Bewegungen seiner Hand genügten und Jimmy kam mit Elsas Namen auf den Lippen in seiner Hose. Sein Herz raste und er ließ sich einen Moment Zeit um sich wieder zu sammeln. Langsam zog er seine Hand aus der Hose und atmete tief durch.

„Verdammt Elsa, was machst du mit mir?"

„DAS MÖCHTE ICH AUCH GERN WISSEN!"

Erschrocken sprang Jimmy auf und spürte wie sein Herz jenseits von Gut und Böse raste. Mit noch verschwitzen Gesicht und offener Hose, blickte er in das wütende Gesicht seiner Mutter. Hastig machte er seine Hose und blickte dann nicht mehr erschrocken aber sichtlich wütend zu seiner Mutter.

„Verdammt Mum, warum kommst du einfach ohne anzuklopfen in meinen Wohnwagen? Hast du schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?"

Ethels Befürchtungen hatten sich in dem Moment bestätigt, als sie ihren Sohn quasi in flagranti erwischt hatte.

„Sag mal Jimmy, hast du deinen Verstand verloren?" voller Unverständnis sah die Bärtige Frau zu ihren Sohn und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.

Eigentlich sollte Jimmy diese Situation peinlich sein, aber er war einfach zu wütend um etwas anderes empfinden zu können. Er wandte sich von seiner Mutter ab und reinigte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch.

„Ich habe meinen Verstand nicht verloren, du aber anscheinend deinen Anstand. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so hier herein spazieren. Ich weiß nicht ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr und ich verlange das du anklopfst bevor du hier herein kommst."

Ethel ging zu Jimmy und sah ihren Sohn an, der immer noch wütend auf das Handtuch in seinen Händen blickte „Versuche jetzt nicht abzulenken Jimmy Darling. Was soll das? Du sagst du bist kein kleiner Junge mehr? Dann verdammt nochmal benimm dich auch nicht so und lass diese dumme Schwärmerei. Zuerst dieser peinliche Auftritt im Zelt und jetzt das? Elsa? Wirklich? Es gibt Millionen von Frauen auf dieser Welt, warum in aller Welt Elsa?"

Trotzig blickte Jimmy auf und versuchte den unwissenden zu spielen „Was ist mit Elsa?"

Jimmys Trotzreaktion ließ Ethel innerlich kochen „Du weißt genau was ich meine! Die ganze Zeit diese dummen verliebten Blicke…, dass konnte ich ja noch akzeptieren, jeder Mensch verfällt mal einer dummen kleinen Schwärmerei aber das was jetzt hier passiert ist nicht mehr amüsant. Du hast dich eben im Zelt wie ein eifersüchtiger Dummkopf benommen und jetzt erwische ich dich, wie du an sie denkst, während du deine Hände in der Hose hast? Jimmy, das geht zu weit."

„Ich habe mich nicht wie ein Dummkopf benommen! Entschuldige, dass ich Elsa nicht für ihren Körpereinsatz bei Haddonfield beglückwünscht habe, so wie ihr anderen. Und jetzt sag mir nicht, du und die anderen wüsstest nicht wie Elsa an ihr Ziel kam."

Ethel schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte „Was Elsa tut und mit wem, geht mich nichts an und dich genauso wenig. Was mich aber etwas angeht, ist mein Sohn. Jimmy, lass dir eines gesagt sein…Elsa Mars ist keine Frau für dich! Sie ist eine Nummer zu groß für dich."

Tief in seinem inneren wusste Jimmy, dass seine Mutter in diesen Punkt Recht hatte aber er wollte es nicht akzeptieren. Mit einen lauten Seufzer ließ er sich auf seine Couch fallen und sah seine Mutter an.

„Wer sagt das? Warum denkst du, ich wäre nicht gut genug für Elsa? Weil ich ein Freak bin?"

„Oh Gott Jimmy, nein!" Ethels Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, als sie die Worte ihres Sohnes hörte „Ich denke keinesfalls, dass du nicht gut genug bist. Hör zu…." Ethel setzte sich neben Jimmy und versuchte in Ruhe mit Jimmy zureden und ihn klar zu machen, dass diese Verbindung niemals gutgehen würde „Du bist mein einziges Kind und ich liebe dich, ich will das du glücklich bist und ich weiß, dass du so niemals glücklich werden wirst. Elsa ist…tja….Elsa….." verzweifelt versuchte Ethel die richtigen Worte zu finden um Elsa zu beschreiben, aber Elsa war eine so vielschichtige Frau, dass das nicht leicht war „Ich liebe Elsa wie eine Schwester und ich werde ihr bis an mein Lebensende dankbar sein, dass sie uns gerettet hat. Sie liebt uns alle! Trotzdem wir Freaks sind, liebt sie uns. Aber sie hat nicht nur gute Seiten an sich und du weißt es. Sie kann eine furchtbar egoistische Person sein, die für ihren Ruhm jeden beiseiteschieben würde, der ihr im Weg steht. Sie ist launisch und herrisch. In der Welt von Elsa Mars, hat nur Elsa Mars das sagen." Eindringlich sah Ethel ihren Sohn an und sprach weiter „Du hast es doch selbst gesagt! Natürlich weiß ich, wie Elsa Haddonfield überredet hat. Als er ihr Zelt verließ, hatte er dieses seltsame dumme Grinsen eines zufriedenen Mannes im Gesicht. Glaubst du wirklich, Elsa würde eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit dir eingehen? Und selbst wenn, wie lange würde das gut gehen? Stell dir vor, es kommt eines Tages ein Mann und sagt ihr er würde einen Star aus ihr machen. Was glaubst du würde sie tun? Hm?"

Ethel blickte in das traurige Gesicht ihres Sohnes und atmete tief durch „Wir beide wissen, was sie tun würde. Also bitte Jimmy, schlag dir Elsa aus den Kopf."

Jimmy wusste, dass alles was seine Mutter sagte wahr war, aber konnte er Elsa einfach so vergessen? Es war nicht nur das körperliche Verlangen nach ihr…..all seine Gefühle drehten sich nur noch um Elsa.

„Und was ist, wenn ich das nicht kann?" sagte er leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wenn du das nicht kannst, dann wirst du irgendwann daran kaputt gehen." Ethel erhob sich mit einen lauten Seufzer und blickte auf Jimmy herab „Glaub mir Jimmy, wenn Elsa Interesse an dir hätte, dann würde sie dich einige Male in der Woche in ihr Zelt locken und nicht Paul."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Ethel den Wohnwagen ihres Sohnes und verfluchte sich selbst für das, was sie als letztes gesagt hatte. Doch sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Jimmy zu einen Spielzeug für Elsa wurde. Jeder, aber nicht ihr Jimmy.


	4. Das Leben will gelebt werden

**Kapitel 3: Das Leben will gelebt werden**

Jimmy saß wie unter Schock in seinem Wohnwagen und musste die letzten Worte seiner Mutter verarbeiten. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Elsa eine Affäre mit Paul haben sollte. Ausgerechnet mit Paul? Von allen hier, war er derjenige der öfter als jeder andere Kritik an ihr übte. Paul war sein Freund, er hätte ihn davon erzählt! Oder nicht? Jimmy wusste was seine Mutter von seiner Schwäche für Elsa hielt aber würde sie Lügen, nur um ihn von Elsa abzubringen? Nein, Ethel Darling war keine Lügnerin, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war der aufrichtigste Mensch, den Jimmy jemals kennen gelernt hatte. Also musste es wohl stimmen und diese Erkenntnis ließ Jimmys Eifersucht und Wut nur noch mehr wachsen. Wieso Paul? Wieso Paul und nicht er? Jimmy fühlte sich verletzt und verraten. Verletzt von Elsa und verraten von Paul.

Mit Haddonfield hätte er vielleicht noch leben können, denn er wusste, dass Elsa in ihm nur ein Mittel zum Zweck sah aber das mit Paul nagte tiefer an seiner Seele. Wie konnte er das nicht bemerkt haben?

 _‚_ _Gibt es hier überhaupt noch aufrichtige Menschen?'_

Am liebsten hätte Jimmy sofort seine Sachen gepackt und wäre von hier fort gegangen. Aber er wusste, dass das eine törichte Idee wäre. Er konnte seine Mutter nicht einfach hier zurück lassen, es würde ihr das Herz brechen und sie vielleicht wieder zurück zur Flasche bringen. Dann war da noch die Frage, wohin sollte er überhaupt? Wo sollte ein Freak alleine hin? Niemals könnte er ein ganz normales Leben führen. Und dann gab es noch einen Grund und der hieß Elsa. Selbst wenn er jetzt gehen würde, so würde sie ihn immer in seinen Träumen verfolgen. Er konnte nicht gehen und er wollte es nicht. Er würde bleiben und auch wenn die Chance, dass sein Traum sich erfüllen würde

Schnell zog sich Jimmy wieder richtig an und verließ seinen Wohnwagen. Draußen waren alle in heller Aufruhe und Jimmy runzelte die Stirn. Was war hier los? Es sah so aus, als würden alle ein Fest vorbereiten, was seltsam war weil Elsas Geburtstag und die damit verbundene lange Woche der Feierlichkeiten noch Wochen hin waren. Jimmy musste kurz grinsen, nie zuvor hatte er jemanden gekannt, der seinen Geburtstag eine ganze Woche lang feierte.

„Eve? Hey, was ist hier los?" fragte Jimmy, als er die riesige Frau an sich vorbei gehen sah.

„Das wüsstest du, wenn du nicht einfach so gegangen wärst. Wir wollen heute Abend etwas feiern, weil Elsa diesen Kerl dem das Feld gehört überreden konnte, uns noch einen Monat Zeit zugeben. Und wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, sag mal was war das vorhin? Ich rate dir eines Kleiner, pass etwas besser auf! Du selbst weiß doch wie Elsa ist, wenn sie denkt, sie bekommt nicht genug Respekt." Freundlich sah Eve zu Jimmy.

„Ja, es war eine stressige Woche! Weißt du vielleicht wo Paul gerade ist?"

Ein seltsames Grinsen huschte über Eves Gesicht und sie deutete auf Pauls Wohnwagen „Er ist da drin, mit dieser Kleinen die Elsa angeschleppt hat. Penny heißt sie glaube ich. Ich glaube der gute Paul hat gefallen an der Kleinen."

Jimmy runzelte sie Stirn und verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr. Vielleicht hatte sich seine Mutter ja doch geirrt und Paul hatte gar keine Affäre mit Elsa. Er würde es schon noch herausfinden und sollte Elsa an diesen Abend tatsächlich auf jemanden warten, so würde es nicht Paul sein.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa war an diesen Tag mehr als zufrieden mit sich. Sie hatte die Zwillinge verlassen und war guter Dinge, sie morgen früh mit zu ihrem neuen Zuhause zunehmen. Die eine von beiden war leicht zu ködern. Bette schien ein niedliches Mädchen zu sein und zu Elsas großen Glück auch etwas naiv. Sie war leicht zu manipulieren und auch leicht zu beeindrucken, was man von ihrer besseren Hälfte nicht sagen konnte. Dot war missmutig, streng, verbiestert und auch ein wenig überheblich. Sie dachte doch tatsächlich, es würde einen besseren Ort für sie geben als eine Freakshow. Elsa lachte als sie zurück nach Hause fuhr. Sie würde die Zwillinge für ihre Show bekommen und dann würde sich alles ändern. Vielleicht nicht gleich aber irgendwann würde jemand im Publikum sitzen, der ihr großen Talent zu schätzen wusste und dann würde sie endlich den Applaus bekommen, den sie so verdiente.

Sie parkte ihren Wagen und sah, dass ihre Monster bereits alles für die Feier vorbereitet hatten. Von weiten sah sie das Mädchen aus dem Krankenhaus laut lachend durch die Gegend taumeln und Elsa wusste, dass sie vielleicht etwas zu viel Opium genommen hatte. Aber das war egal, dass Mädchen musste nur noch bis morgen beschäftigt werden. Elsa selbst konnte es kaum erwarten einen Schnaps zu trinken und an der Opiumpfeife zu ziehen. Kleine Freuden des Lebens, doch Elsa genoss sie in vollen Zügen.

Das Leben will gelebt werden!


	5. Heißer als das Feuer

**Kapitel 4: Heißer als das Feuer**

Es war ein ausschweifender Abend und es wurde mehr Alkohol und Opium konsumiert, als es für einige Mitglieder aus der Familie gut gewesen wäre. Besonders die kleine Penny schien nicht genug von dem Rauschzustand zubekommen, in den sie das Opium brachte. Und während alle ein ausgelassenes Fest feierten, beobachtete Ethel ihren Sohn mit Argusaugen. Jimmy war normalerweise ein junger Mann, der ausgelassen mit den anderen feierte aber heute nicht. Er stand die ganze Zeit über in einer Ecke und beobachtete Elsa und auch Paul. Er wollte wissen, ob sein Freund wirklich eine Affäre mit Elsa hatte und er würde es herausfinden. Jimmy wusste, dass Paul sehr redselig wurde, wenn er erst genug getrunken hatte und darauf wartete Jimmy nur.

Es vergingen weitere zwei Stunden und die Stimmung wurde immer zügelloser und ausschweifender. Elsa hatte sich vor kurzen von ihren Monstern verabschiedet und Jimmy entging nicht, dass sie Paul einen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Ob Paul es noch realisiert hatte, wagte Jimmy zu bezweifeln und er nutze die Chance um ganz auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

„Hey Paul, wie mir scheint hast du heute etwas tief in die Flasche geguckt was?" Jimmy klopfte Paul auf die Schulter und der andere Mann drehte sich um und lachte laut auf.

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Wie Elsa immer sagt, das Leben will gelebt werden." Pauls lachen verschwand und er sah sich im Zelt um „Wo wir gerade bei Elsa sind, wo ist ihre Majestät?"

„Elsa? Sie ist vor einer Weile schon gegangen, ich denke sie schläft schon. Warum?" Jimmy beobachtete Paul genau und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Doch noch bevor Paul antworten konnte, kam eine völlig betrunkene Penny und nahm Paul ganz für sich in Beschlag. Die Kleine schien Paul alles andere vergessen zu lassen und es war Jimmy nur recht. Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Mutter, die auf einen der Stühle bereits eingeschlafen war. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sie ihn den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen ließ. Jetzt hatte er die Chance auf die er gewartet hatte und er verließ leise das Zelt.

Elsa hatte sich bereits umgezogen und lief in ihrem Zelt entnervt auf und ab. Sie wartete jetzt schon fast eine halbe Stunde auf ihren Liebhaber und noch immer war nichts von ihm zusehen. Wie konnte er es wagen sie zu versetzen? Wahrscheinlich war er gerade mit dieser kleinen Schlampe aus dem Krankenhaus beschäftigt.

 _‚_ _Dieser dumme Bastard versetzt mich doch tatsächlich wegen dieser Göre.'_

Wütend setzte sich Elsa auf ihr Bett und wollte gerade damit beginnen ihre Strümpfe auszuziehen, als sie leise Schritte hinter sich hörte. Ein leichtes Grinsen bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht und sie befestigte wieder ihre Strümpfe an den Halter.

„Du kommst aber spät. Ich dachte schon, du hast mich versetzt." Sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehen in der festen Annahme es wäre Paul. Langsam ließ sie ihren dunkle Lila farbenden Morgenmantel von den Schultern gleiten und wartete darauf, dass sich Paul wie sonst auch in ihr Bett legen würde, doch dieses Mal geschah nichts. Noch immer hatte sich Elsa nicht umgedreht und langsam wurde sie unruhig „Was soll das Paul, bist du festgewachsen?"

Jimmy hatte bis jetzt kein Wort gesagt, er hatte die ganze Zeit nur hinter Elsa gestanden und die Frau von der er so oft träumte beobachtet. Sein Blick war fest auf ihren nackten Schultern fixiert und er fragte sich, ob und wann er den Rest von ihr sehen würde. Sie war so nahe und Jimmy musste den Drang wiederstehen sie einfach zu packen und ihr seine Zunge so tief in den Mund zu schieben, dass sie nach Luft japsen würde. Doch seine Träumerei wurde unterbrochen, als Elsa den Namen Paul erwähnte. Es stimmte also doch, Paul schief tatsächlich mit Elsa. In Jimmy wuchs wieder die Eifersucht und die Wut und dennoch konnte beides ihm nicht sein Verlangen nach ihr nehmen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte das Gefühl je wütender er auf sie war, umso mehr erregte es ihm.

Elsa bekam immer noch keine Reaktion von dem vermeintlichen Paul und langsam wurde sie wütend, sie hatte keine Lust auf diese albernen Spiele. Seufzend stand sie auf und drehte sich um, um Paul zu sagen er könne diese dummen Spiele mit seinem neuen kleinen Liebchen spielen. Doch als sich Elsa umdrehte erblickte sie nicht wie erwartet Paul sondern Jimmy, der sie mit einem seltsamen durchdringenden Blick ansah. Für einen Moment stand Elsa einfach nur da und sah Jimmy irritiert an.

„Tut mir Leid Elsa, aber Paul ist heute Abend leider verhindert." Jimmys Stimme war provokant und selbstsicher, als er Elsa ansah und sie endlich von oben bis unten begutachten konnte. Der Anblick der sich ihm hier bot, war kein Vergleich zu seinen Träumen. Schon immer fand er Elsa überaus schön und sexy, aber heute raubte sie ihm einfach den Atem. Sein Blick klebte geradezu an ihren tiefschwarzen Dessous und er leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen.

Elsa zog mit einer raschen Bewegung wieder ihren Morgenmantel über ihre Schultern und band ihn fest zusammen „Kannst du mir sagen, was du hier willst Jimmy? Wie kannst du es wagen einfach so zu dieser Uhrzeit in mein Zelt zu kommen." Wütend blickte sie zu Jimmy und verstand immer noch nicht, was der junge Mann hier zu suchen hatte.

Jimmy zuckte mit den Schultern, ging langsam um das Bett herum und stellte sich genau vor Elsa. Herausfordernd sah er sie an und sagte kein Wort.

„Ich weiß nicht was du hier willst aber ich verlange, dass du sofort verschwindest. Los, raus hier!" Jimmys selbstsichere und fast arrogante Haltung verärgerte Elsa nur noch mehr und ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter.

„Und was ist, wenn ich nicht gehen will? Sie haben doch Paul erwartet oder? Vielleicht bin ich ja genau deswegen hier. Warum genau schleicht er sich mitten in der Nacht in Ihr Zelt? Sicher nicht, weil Sie ihn ein Lied vorsingen wollen."

Elsa konnte kaum glauben, wie er mit ihr redete und sie spürte wie ihr Blut zu kochen begann. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung holte sie aus und verpasste Jimmy eine Ohrfeige. All ihre Wut entlud sich und sie spürte wie ihre Hand selbst schmerzte von dem Schlag.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Hm? Was denkst du kleiner mieser Scheißkerl eigentlich wer du bist? Was ich tue, geht dich gar nichts an. Wenn du nicht ausgelastet bist, dann schlage ich vor du fährst in die Stadt und befriedigst diese kleinen gelangweilten Hausfrauen. Ich weiß von deiner kleinen Nebenbeschäftigung und ich lasse es dir durchgehen, aber was zu viel ist, ist zu viel. Ich lasse mich von einen kleinen Scheißer wie dir doch nicht bloßstellen….einer kleinen männlichen Hure!"

Jimmy spürte einen heißen und brennenden Schmerz auf seiner linken Wange. Er wusste, dass Elsa eine Frau mit viel Temperament war, aber mit dieser Wucht hatte er nicht gerechnet. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf wieder zu Elsa und sah ihr in ihre vor Wut funkelnden Augen.

„Sie nennen mich eine Hure? Und das sagt mir eine Frau, die sich heute Morgen erst selbst verkauft hat! Ich habe Sie gesehen, zusammen mit diesen Haddonfield, also sagen Sie nicht, ich wäre die Hure!" Jimmy wusste er trieb es auf die Spitze, aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte sie bis aufs Blut reizen, er wollte das Feuer in ihren Augen sehen, er wollte das Feuer spüren.

„Du kleiner dreckiger Spanner!" schrei Elsa und hob ihre Hand wieder um Jimmy eine weitere Ohrfeige zu verpassen, aber dieses Mal war er schneller als sie und packte ihr Handgelenk bevor sie zuschlagen konnte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er ihren Arm nach hinten und zog sie zu sich. Noch bevor Elsa verstehen konnte, was gerade geschah spürte sie Jimmys Lippen auf ihren Mund. Elsa war in diesem Moment so überrascht, dass ihr ein kurzes Stöhnen entkam und diesen Moment nutze Jimmy, um ihr seine Zunge tief in den Mund zu schieben. Er fühlte ihre Zunge gegen seiner und er hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu verbrennen. Es war ein Kuss des Feuers. Während er mit seiner einen Hand noch immer Elsas Handgelenk festhielt, vergrub er seine andere Hand in ihrem schönen blonden Haar und stöhnte vor Freude. So lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet und endlich erfühlten sich seine Träume.

Elsa wusste, sie sollte Jimmy wegschieben aber sie tat es nicht. Sie kämpfte nicht einmal gegen ihn an, sie konnte es nicht. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Die Art wie er sie festhielt und wie seine Zunge mit ihrer spielte war einfach unglaublich. Lange hatte sie nicht ein solch intensives Gefühl erlebt und sie wollte mehr, auch wenn es verrückt war und sie es später vielleicht bereuen würde. Mit aller Kraft riss sie ihr Handgelenk von Jimmy los und schlag beide Arme fest um ihn, während sie seinen fordernden Kuss ebenso hingebungsvoll erwiderte. Ihre ganze aufgestaute Wut verwandelte sich in pure Lust und sie spürte wie ihr ganzer Körper auf ihn zu reagieren begann.

Jimmy konnte kaum glauben, dass es wirklich geschah und genoss jede einzelne Sekunde. Er nahm Elsas schönes Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen und plötzlich spürte er, wie sie sich aus seinen Kuss zurückzog. Ein Gefühl von Panik kam in ihm auf, weil er befürchtete sie würde sich vor seinen Klauen in ihrem Gesicht ekeln. Doch was dann geschah übertraf all seine Vorstellungskraft. Mit vor Lust glitzernden Augen blickte Elsa ihn an, während sie einen seiner Daumen in den Mund nahm und genüsslich an ihn zu lutschen begann. Jimmy spürte ihren heißen und feuchten Mund an seinen Daumen und es steigerte seine Lust ins unermessliche. Es war so verdammt sexy, dass er dieses Bild niemals vergessen würde. Nie zuvor war Jimmy so erregt gewesen und er hatte das Gefühl fast zu platzen. Er drehte Elsa und ließ sich mit ihr auf ihr großes Bett fallen, während er hastig nach den Gürtel ihres Mantels griff und ihn blitzschnell aufband. Er konnte nicht länger warten, er wollte sie so sehr, dass es ihm immer mehr schmerzte. Er küsste ihren Hals und setzte seinen Weg immer weiter nach unten fort, während er seine Hand langsam in ihren Slip schob. Sie war so heiß und feucht, dass es Jimmy fast den Verstand raubte. Während er ihren Bauch küsste, konnte er bereits riechen wie erregt sie war und sie roch unglaublich. Er wollte ihren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge spüren, während sie laut seinen Namen stöhnte. Langsam glitt seine Hand aus ihrem Slip und er wollte gerade die Verschlüsse ihrer Strümpfe lösen, als er Elsas Hand auf seiner spürte. Etwas irritiert blickte er zu ihr auf und sah in ihr leicht gerötetes Gesicht und wie ihr Busen sich hob und senkte zu ihren tiefen Atemzügen. Sie schüttelte nur mit den Kopf und zog Jimmy an den Schultern wieder hoch zu sich.

„Das nicht! Ich will dich in mir…..JETZT!" forderte sie und küsste Jimmy dann wieder voller Hingabe und unbändiger Lust. Ihre Finger fanden schnell den Kopf seiner Hose und sie schob sie hastig nach unten bis zu seinen Knien. Ein anerkennendes Stöhnen entkam ihr als sie seine steinharte Männlichkeit in der Hand hielt. Er war unglaublich groß und Elsa konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn in sich zu spüren.

Jimmy zog ihren kleinen schwarzen Slip einfach zur Seite und drang mit einer schnellen Bewegung tief in sie ein.

„Oh Gott!" stöhnte Elsa laut auf als sie ihn in sich spürte. Er fühlte sich gewaltig an und sie genoss es in vollen Zügen. Mit ihren Fingernägeln krallte sie sich in seinen Rücken fest, während er immer tiefer und schneller in sie schob.

Keiner von beiden vermochte noch einen klaren Gedanken zufassen und somit war es ihnen auch egal wie laut sie waren. Und sie waren laut, sein tiefes stöhnen und Elsas lustvolle Schrei hallten durch das ganze Zelt. Das Bett quietschte während Jimmy immer heftiger in sie stieß, bis er spürte wie ihre inneren Wände sich um seinen Penis zusammen zogen. Sie würde bald kommen und auch Jimmy konnte es nicht länger aushalten. Er stütze sich auf seine Hände um Elsa genau beobachten zu können, er wollte sie sehen wenn sie für ihn kam und das tat sie. Mit einen lauten Schrei begann sie wie wild unter Jimmy zu zucken und dieser Anblick war für ihn genug, um tief in ihr zukommen. Mit einigen letzten sanfteren Stößen ließ sich Jimmy auf Elsa nieder und versuchte langsam wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Wieder küsste er Elsa, aber dieses Mal war es ein liebevollerer und sanfterer Kuss als zuvor.

Und während Elsa und Jimmy noch zusammen in ihrem Bett lagen, machte sich ein stiller Zuschauer leise davon.

 **Bewertungen sind immer erwünscht :-D**


	6. Ein geplatzter Traum

**Kapitel 5: Ein geplatzter Traum**

Jimmy fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel und er konnte noch nicht ganz begreifen, dass das was er sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte nun endlich geschehen war. Doch seine Vorstellungen und Träume konnten dem was gerade passiert war nicht das Wasser reichen. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl Elsa so nah zu spüren, sie zu riechen und zu schmecken. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht ließ sich Jimmy neben Elsa nieder und zog sie fest an sich, in dem Glauben die Nacht bei ihr verbringen zu können. Doch kaum hatte er seinen Arm um Elsa gelegt, spürte er wie sie sich langsam aufrichtete und nach ihrem Morgenmantel griff. Mit dem Rücken zu Jimmy saß Elsa im Bett und seufzte.

„Das war wirklich wundervoll Jimmy aber ich denke du solltest jetzt gehen!"

Jimmy brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Völlig irritiert setzte er sich auf und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein verschwitztes Haar.

„Was? Aber ich dachte wir beide….naja….."

Elsa stand langsam auf und griff nach ihren Zigaretten.

„Was hast du gedacht?" Sie zündete sich eine Zigarette an und drehte sich dann zu Jimmy um „Ich glaube wir beide wissen, dass das nur eine einmalige Sache war oder? Ich meine, es war wirklich gut aber es war einfach nicht richtig. Wir sollten es am besten vergessen."

Jimmy traute seinen Ohren nicht. Vergessen? Wie sollte er das vergessen? Er spürte wie sein Herz immer schneller schlug und er stand schnell auf und ging zu Elsa.

„Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz oder? Elsa, ich verstehe das nicht. Warum?" fragend sah Jimmy zu Elsa, die nervös an ihrer Zigarette zog und seinem Blick auswich.

„Hör zu Jimmy, du bist ein interessanter und netter Kerl aber du bist auch der Sohn meiner besten Freundin und darüber hinaus bin ich dein Boss. Es tut mir Leid es dir so zu sagen, aber du spielst nicht in meiner Liga. Ich weiß nicht mit welchen Gedanken du hierhergekommen bist, aber wenn du dir mehr erhofft hast als ein One night stand, so muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich habe kein Interesse an einer Affäre mit dir."

Elsa sah in Jimmys verletzte Augen und es tat ihr Leid, aber sie konnte sich nicht noch einmal so einen Fauxpas erlauben wie vorhin. Er war zu nah gekommen…..viel zu nah. Nie hatte einer ihrer Liebhaber ihr Geheimnis entdeckt und so sollte es auch bleiben. Nicht auszudenken was geschehen würde, sollte Jimmy die Wahrheit erfahren. Was wenn sie ihn zu spät gestoppt hätte? Was wenn er ihr ihre Strümpfe ausgezogen hätte oder ihre Beine gestreichelt hätte? Nein, niemals würde sie zulassen, dass jemand erfuhr dass sie keine Beine mehr hatte. Jimmy war ein unglaublicher Liebhaber aber er war auch sehr aufmerksam. Elsa wusste, dass wenn sie es jetzt nicht beenden würde, die Chance sehr groß war, dass er früher oder später ihr Geheimnis entdecken würde.

„Verdammt Elsa, das war keine einmalige Sache für mich! Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du es nicht auch gespürt hast. Da ist etwas zwischen uns beiden…empfindest du gar nichts?"

Kaum hatte Jimmy die Frage gestellt, so bereute er es sofort wieder.

„Natürlich habe ich was empfunden, aber das war nur körperlich. Es war Sex …..nur Sex! Bitte Jimmy geh jetzt. Ich habe keine Lust auf einen dramatischen Auftritt."

Jimmy fühlte sich als hätte ihm Elsa geradezu in die Eier getreten. Er konnte es kaum glauben, wie schnell sein Traum geplatzt war. Zorn und Wut übernahmen wieder die Vorherrschaft und er blitze Elsa wütend an.

„Das war es also? Ein bisschen Spaß und nun soll ich gehen?"

Elsa zog wieder an ihrer Zigarette und sah Jimmy hochmütig an „Du bist zu mir gekommen, vergiss das nicht. Zudem erwarte ich, dass du niemanden davon erzählst."

Jimmys Hände zitterten und er fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen drehte er sich um und stürmte aus Elsas Zelt. Ohne wirkliches Ziel lief Jimmy über den Platz und wusste nicht wohin mit sich. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Aber was genau hatte er sich eigentlich vorgestellt? Dass sie von nun an immer glücklich und zufrieden zusammen wären?

Er war so dumm! Für ihn hatte dieser Abend mit Elsa alles bedeutet und für sie war er nichts außer ein Ausrutscher. Am Riesenrad blieb Jimmy stehen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Metall.

„Oh Gott, ich bin so ein Idiot….Idiot…..Idiot!" wiederholte er immer wieder und schlug mit der Stirn an die Metallstangen des Riesenrades.

„Das kann man wohl sagen!" Paul war Jimmy bis zum Riesenrad gefolgt, nachdem er Elsas Zelt verlassen hatte. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was er zuvor gesehen hatte. Nachdem Penny völlig betrunken in seinem Wohnwagen eingeschlafen war, machte sich Paul auf den Weg zu Elsa. Doch als er dort ankam, musste er feststellen, dass sie schnell einen Ersatz für ihn gefunden hatte. Es nagte an Pauls Selbstwertgefühl so schnell ersetzt zu werden und das ausgerechnet durch seinen Freund. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er tiefere Gefühle für Elsa hatte, aber sie gab ihm das Gefühl etwas Besonderes zu sein, etwas Besseres als es die anderen Freaks waren. Doch jetzt fühlte sich Paul keineswegs mehr besonders. Er war ersetzbar.

Erschrocken drehte sich Jimmy um und blickte in das kalte Gesicht von Paul.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel Paul, aber ich will allein sein!" sagte Jimmy nur und drehte sich weg um zu gehen.

„Warte Jimmy, wir beide müssen uns unterhalten. Sag mal bist du verrückt geworden? Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung in was für eine Schlangengrube du dich da begeben hast?" Paul überholte Jimmy und stellte sich ihn in den Weg „Jimmy, ich gebe dir einen Rat als Freund. Lass die Finger von Elsa!"

Jimmy tat unwissend als er Paul ansah „Was meinst du?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm." Giftete Paul den jüngeren Mann an „Scheiße Jimmy, ich habe euch gesehen."

Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen ging Jimmy näher an Paul heran „Ach ja? Und warum warst du da? Was soll das jetzt werden Paul? Spielst du jetzt den eifersüchtigen Liebhaber?"

„Eifersüchtig?" Paul lachte bitter auf und sah Jimmy voller Unverständnis an „Sicher nicht! Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich und das schon eine ganze Weile! Ich bin nicht der Einzige der bereits bemerkt hat wie du Elsa ansiehst. Sei doch nicht so ein Trottel Jimmy und blicke hinter ihre schöne Fassade. Elsa Mars ist keine Frau um sich zu verlieben. Glaub mir, ich weiß das! Du bist ein Freak….ebenso wie ich und Elsa schmückt sich in der Öffentlichkeit damit die Erretterin von uns zu sein…..unser Engel. Aber denkst du wirklich, sie würde sich jemals in der Öffentlichkeit mit einen Freak an ihrer Seite sehen lassen? Als Partner?"

Jimmy wollte kein Wort mehr hören und stieß Paul zur Seite „Lass mich in Ruhe Paul! Geh zu deiner Penny und kümmere dich um deine eigenen Sachen! Warum denkt hier jeder er müsse sich in mein Leben einmischen? Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann verdammt nochmal." Plötzlich fiel Jimmy etwas ein und er drehte sich wieder zu Paul „Wo wir gerade bei Penny sind! Du warst doch so hingerissen von der Kleinen, was wolltest du dann bei Elsa?"

Paul seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf „Penny hat das viele Opium nicht vertragen und ist eingeschlafen, also dachte ich mir….."

„WAS?" wütend schrie Jimmy Paul an „Was hast du gedacht? Penny schläft, dann rutsche ich eben über Elsa rüber?"

Völlig schockiert sah Paul in Jimmys vor Zorn funkelnden Augen und seufzte „Hast du dir mal selbst zugehört? Was bist du jetzt? Ein edler Ritter? Ja, ich bin zu Elsa gegangen weil Penny geschlafen hat! Na und? Du bist wirklich ein Idiot, wenn du denkst du müsstest Elsas Ehre verteidigen. Diese Frau hat von uns allen den wenigsten Skrupel und muss definitiv nicht beschützt oder verteidigt werden. Du benimmst dich wie ein verliebter Narr. Sag Jimmy, warum bist du jetzt hier draußen und nicht in ihrem schönen weichen großen Bett? Ich kann dir sagen warum, weil sie dich weggeschickt hat, stimmt's? Wie einen dummen Hund hat sie dich vor die Tür gesetzt."

Jimmy trat zurück und schniefte laut vor Wut, er musste hier weg sonst würde es böse enden „Weißt du was Paul? Fahr zur Hölle!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Jimmy um und lief so schnell er konnte zu seinen Wohnwagen.

„Du kannst wütend auf mich sein, aber das ändert nichts an der Wahrheit." Schrie Paul im nach, als Jimmy aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand.


	7. Risse in der Seele

**Kapitel 6: Risse in der Seele**

Elsa schaute Jimmy nach, wie er wutentbrannt ihr Zelt verließ. Noch lange nachdem er gegangen war, starrte Elsa in die leere und seufzte. Sie fühlte sich wirklich schlecht weil sie Jimmy so behandelt hatte aber was hätte sie sonst tun sollen? An der Art wie er sie berührt und geküsste hatte, erkannte Elsa dass es mehr als für ihn war, als nur körperliche Befriedigung. Dieser dumme Narr hatte wirklich Gefühle für sie entwickelt und auch wenn es tief in ihrem inneren ihr sehnlichster Wunsch war, von jemanden geliebt zu werden….wirklich geliebt, so würde es für sie immer nur ein Wunsch bleiben. Vor vielen Jahren hatte sich Elsa eines geschworen, sie würde niemals jemanden so nah an sich heran lassen, dass ihr dunkles Geheimnis ans Tageslicht kommen würde. Seit sie vor vielen Jahren nach Amerika gekommen war, hatte nie jemand erfahren, dass sie keine Beine mehr hatte und so sollte es auch bleiben. Oft genug hatte Elsa gesehen, wie man Freaks ansah oder behandelte und niemals würde sie die Schande ertragen, dass jemand sie so ansehen würde. Ihre nicht vorhandenen Beine waren ein Geheimnis, welches sie mit ins Grab nehmen würde und auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass sie bis an ihr Lebensende allein bleiben würde.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer setzte sich Elsa auf ihr Bett und raffte ihren Morgenmantel nach oben. Wie jeden Abend, schob sie ihre Strümpfe über das glatte Holz und blickte auf ihr Prothesen. Seit fast 20 Jahren waren sie ein Teil von ihr und doch kamen jeden Abend aufs Neue die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an den schlimmsten Tag ihres Lebens hoch. Noch immer konnte sie das Geräusch der Kettensäge hören und die Schmerzen aus vergangenen Tagen fühlen. Alles hätte anders sein können, wenn dieser eine Tag in ihrem Leben nicht gewesen wäre. Vielleicht wäre sie schon ein berühmter Star? Oder vielleicht hätte sie sogar eigene Kinder gehabt? An all das hatte Elsa oft gedacht, als sie allein in ihrem großen Zelt saß. Aber es war nichts anderes, als ein Traum….ein Luftschloss welches jedes Mal zerplatzte wenn sie auf ihre abgetrennten Beine sah.

Elsa wusste, dass sie keineswegs normal war, aber der Rest der Welt sollte es glauben. Nur das hielt Elsa davon ab, gänzlich zusammen zu brechen. Niemals würde die mit der Schmach leben können, als Freak gesehen zu werden. Nach außen hin war sie eine starke, ehrgeizige und unabhängige Frau aber in ihrem Inneren war sie eine zerstörte, einsame, verzweifelte und traurige Frau, die sich nach einen Seelenverwandten sehnte.

Langsam löste sie die Halterung ihrer Prothesen und stellte sie neben ihr Bett. Ein freudloses Lachen zierte ihr schönes Gesicht, als sie auf ihre Stümpfe sah.

„Nein."

Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und liefen langsam über ihre Wangen. Niemals würde sie jemanden finden, der sie so lieben würde. Und aus Selbstschutz würde sie niemals das Risiko eingehen es zu versuchen. Es war besser allein zu sein, als wieder verletzt zu werden. Sie ließ sich in ihre Kissen fallen und kuschelte sich fest an ihr Kopfkissen und wie jede Nacht, schlief Elsa allein in ihrem großen Bett ein und träumte von einem Leben voller zerstörter Träume.

 **Es tut mir Leid, dass das Kapitel so kurz war. Ich wollte nur Elsas Sicht und warum sie so abweisend zu Jimmy war darstellen. Das nächste wird wieder länger. Meine anderen Geschichten aktualisiere ich im Laufe der nächsten Woche auch noch** **J** **. Zudem vielen lieben Dank für all eure Bewertungen :-***


	8. Ein ganz normaler Tag

**Kapitel 7: Ein ganz normaler Tag**

Völlig übermüdet saß Jimmy beim Frühstück zusammen mit den anderen und trank eine große Tasse heißen schwarzen Kaffee. Jimmy hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan, noch immer konnte und wollte er nicht begreifen, wie der letzte Abend verlaufen war. Er dachte wirklich für einen Moment, er wäre am Ziel seiner Träume, aber schnell ließ Elsa diese Blase zerplatzen und hinterließ einen riesigen Scherbenhaufen in Jimmys Seele. Er fühlte sich nicht nur körperlich ausgelaugt sondern auch emotional. Vielleicht hatten seine Mutter und Paul Recht, vielleicht war Elsa wirklich nicht die Richtige! Und auch wenn sein Verstand das bestätigte, so taten das seine Gefühle nicht. Er liebte Elsa und er sah es in ihren Augen, auch sie hatte mehr empfunden als sie zugeben wollte.

Mit einen Schluck trank er seinen Kaffee aus und knallte die Tasse auf den Tisch. Nein, er würde nicht aufgeben und es einfach vergessen. Er wusste, Elsa war die richtige Frau und sie würde das auch noch sehen. Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen, aber irgendwann würde sie es sehen.

„Großer Gott Jimmy, du siehst aus wie die Hölle! Hast du nicht geschlafen?" fragte Eve, die sich erschrocken hatte, weil Jimmy die Tasse so laut auf den Tisch schlug.

Jimmy warf einen finsteren Blick zu Paul, der ihn den ganzen Morgen schon musterte und sah dann wieder zu der großen Frau am Tisch.

„Nein, ich habe nicht gut geschlafen. Ich glaube ich brauche einen Spaziergang, um etwas munter zu werden!" mit diesen Worten stand Jimmy auf und lief ohne wirkliches Ziel über den Festplatz.

Paul der Jimmy nachblickte, schüttelte nur den Kopf über die Dummheit und Ignoranz seines Freundes. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Jimmy sich selbst zerstörte. Er war immerhin sein Freund und das seit vielen Jahren. Er musste ihn von dieser Wahnhaften Idee abbringen, aber wie?

Jimmy überlegte hin und her, wie er nun weiter vorgehen sollte. Er wusste, dass Elsa keine Frau war, der man etwas aufzwingen konnte wenn sie es nicht wollte. Sie war die stärkste und eigensinnigste Frau die Jimmy jemals kennen gelernt hatte und er kannte viele Frauen. Die meisten waren kleine Hausfrauen die ihren Männern hörig waren, und lieb und artig Zuhause das Essen kochten. Elsa war das ganze Gegenteil, wenn sie da war, hatte nur sie das sagen und ließ keinen anderen zu Wort kommen. Jimmy fragte sich oft, ob Elsa einfach besonders war oder schlicht und ergreifend ihrer Zeit voraus. Als er an Elsas großes Zelt vorbei kam, sah er sie, wie sie mit der Schwesternuniform unter dem Arm zu ihren Auto ging. Für sie schien der Tag so normal begonnen zu haben wie jeder andere Tag.

„Elsa?" rief Jimmy und lief ihr nach. Er wusste nicht einmal genau was er ihr sagen sollte, aber er wollte die Chance einfach nutzen um mit ihr zu sprechen.

Elsa seufzte und ging einfach weiter, sie hatte die Nacht nicht gut geschlafen und musste dafür sorgen, dass die Zwillinge mit hierher kamen. Eine Diskussion mit Jimmy war nicht das, was sie jetzt brauchte.

„Was ist los Jimmy? Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit. Wie du sicherlich noch weißt, muss ich unsere neue Attraktion abholen."

Endlich hatte Jimmy Elsa eingeholt und bemerkte, dass sie keinerlei Anstalten machte um stehen zu bleiben. Also überholte er sie und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Wir müssen reden Elsa!" sagte er nur und sah die blonde Frau erwartungsvoll an.

„Worüber?" Elsas Stimme war kalt und hektisch. Sie hatte so viel zu tun was wichtiger war, als mit Jimmy zu reden. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Jimmy ernst an.

Elsas Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit machten Jimmy wütend, wie konnte sie nur fragen worüber er reden wollte? Das lag doch auf der Hand.

„Wir müssen über letzte Nacht reden Elsa. Ich weiß das du…"

Jimmy wurde unterbrochen als Elsa die Hand hob und ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Wir müssen über gar nichts reden Jimmy. Ich habe dir gesagt was es für mich war, wenn du das nicht akzeptieren kannst, dann ist das leider dein Problem." Sie sah in Jimmys schockierte und verletzte Augen und seufzte. Vielleicht war sie doch etwas zu harsch zu ihm? Ihr Blick wurde etwas weicher und sie trat einen Schritt näher an Jimmy heran „Hör zu, dass was letzte Nacht passiert ist war großartig aber wir beide wissen, dass es ein Fehler war. Ich schlage vor keine große Sache daraus zu machen. Lass es uns einfach vergessen und zur Tagesordnung übergehen."

Elsa stand so nah bei Jimmy, dass er ihr Parfum riechen konnte und er genoss diesen nun so vertrauten Geruch. Sanft sah er sie an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann es nicht einfach vergessen Elsa…du weißt, dass ich etwas für dich empfinde, nicht wahr?"

Ein seltsam trauriges Lächeln erschien auf Elsas Gesicht und sie flüsterte Jimmy ins Ohr „Gerade dann solltest du es vergessen. Es wird niemals ein WIR geben Jimmy, also lass es uns beenden bevor es überhaupt richtig angefangen hat."

Elsa trat zurück, drehte sich um und ging zu ihrem Auto. Sie fühlte etwas, was sie lange nicht gefühlt hatte und sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Ihr Herz raste und sie fühlte ein warmes Gefühl welches ihren ganzen Körper durchströmte. Sie wollte es nicht fühlen, sie wollte es niemals wieder fühlen und sie verfluchte sich dafür. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sie viele Liebhaber aber keiner war jemals zu ihr durchgedrungen und hatte ihr Herz berührt. Und nun war es ausgerechnet Jimmy, der ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ. Elsa atmete tief durch und versuchte dieses Gefühl abzuschütteln, sie musste für ihre Familie sorgen und die Zwillinge holen. Sie konnte jetzt nicht einer dummen Verliebtheit verfallen, die ohnehin in Schmerz und Trauer enden würde.

 _‚_ _Niemals wieder.'_

Jimmy stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und sah wie Elsa davon fuhr. Sein Herz schlug wie wild und er begann zu zittern. Er sah es in ihren Augen und er hörte es in ihrer Stimme. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht und er war sich nun ganz sicher, dass auch Elsa Gefühle für ihn hatte. Hoffnung keimte in Jimmy auf und lächelte leicht. Sie sagte zwar, dass es nie ein WIR geben würde, aber ihre Augen sagten etwas anderes. Er hatte es geschafft hinter ihre kalte Fassade zu dringen und er wusste, dass war der erste Schritt.


	9. Geld ist nicht alles

**Kapitel 8: Geld ist nicht alles**

Es waren 3 Tage vergangen, seitdem Elsa die Zwillinge Bette und Dot in die Freak Show gebracht hatte. Voller Verzweiflung hatte Elsa versucht etwas zu finden, um das Doppelköpfige Mädchen in die Show einzubinden. Und dann stellte sich heraus, dass ausgerechnet Dot ein großes Talent hatte, das Singen. Elsa würde lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, dass es sie nicht störte. Es störte sie und zwar sehr, aber wer das eine wollte, musste das andere mögen. Die Zwillinge sollten Publikum anlocken und sie mussten schließlich etwas tun auf der Bühne. Also würde Elsa in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen und den Zwillingen eine kleine Darbietung im Vorprogramm überlassen. Elsas Plan war denkbar einfach. Die Leute würden kommen um sich eine lebende Hydra anzusehen und würden bleiben um sie singen zu hören. Und auch wenn die Zwillinge die Menschen hier vielleicht auf den ersten Blick beeindrucken würden, so würden sie irgendwann einfach nur zu einer bizarren Erinnerung verblasen. Ihre Stimme und ihr Gesang aber, waren für die Ewigkeit.

Doch leider war im Leben nichts so einfach wie es schien. Der große Erfolg der Zwillinge blieb aus. Am ersten Abend war die ganze Vorstellung ausverkauft und Elsa dachte, ihr Plan wäre aufgegangen. Mit einer großen Show, sang sie ‚Life on Mars' und wartete vergebens auf den tosenden Applaus der Zuschauer. Zwar war die Vorstellung ausverkauft, aber dennoch gab es nur zwei Zuschauer. Einen dummer kleiner verwöhnter Junge und seine Mutter. Das war nicht das was Elsa wollte! Die ausverkaufte Vorstellung war ohne Bedeutung, wenn niemand da wäre der sie hören würde. Die Kasse der Freak Show war zwar wieder etwas gefüllt, aber das war für Elsa zweitranig. Für alle anderen schien das egal zu sein, sie alle waren froh, dass Karten verkauft wurden und sie wieder etwas Geld verdient hatten. Ihnen war es egal, ob sie vor einen Menschen auftraten oder vor hunderten.

Völlig verzweifelt hatte sich Elsa in ihr Zelt zurückgezogen und sich den restlichen Abend ihrer Opiumpfeife zugewandt. Mit verweinten Augen blickte Elsa an die Decke ihres Zeltes und schüttelte den Kopf.

 _‚_ _Warum? Warum lässt das Leben mich immer wieder hoffen und spielt mir dann doch nur einen üblen Streich?'_

Ethel hatte versucht sie wieder aufzuheitern und ihr gesagt, dass ihr großer Tag noch kommen würde. Eines Tages würde jeder den Namen Elsa Mars kennen und dann würde sie endlich das sein, was sie immer wollte. Ein Star! Ethels Trost zeigte Wirkung und Elsa schlief kurz nach dem Besuch ihrer besten Freundin ein und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Jimmy hatte hinter der Bühne Elsas Auftritt beobachtet und lauschte den Klang ihrer Stimme. Er liebte es Elsa singen zu hören und besonders liebte er es, wenn er sie manchmal leise in ihrer Muttersprache singen hörte. Zwar verstand Jimmy nicht, was sie sang aber er liebte den melodischen Klang. Als Elsas Stimme nach ihrem Auftritt verstummte und er sah, wie sie ihren Kopf geschlagen auf das Mikrophon legte, da wusste Jimmy sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er wusste für Elsa war das Geld nicht wichtig, der Applaus und die Bewunderung der Zuschauer bedeuteten ihr so viel mehr. Beides blieb an diesen Abend aus und Jimmy wusste, dass es Elsa tief verletzt hatte. Er wollte sie trösten und für sie da sein, aber als er sich spät am Abend leise in ihr Zelt schleichen wollte, da war bereits seine Mutter bei ihr. Jimmy entschloss sich später zu Elsa zu gehen, wenn er sich sein würde, dass niemand mehr da wäre außer sie. Seine Mutter hatte ihn seit dem Tag, wo sie in seinen Wohnwagen kam nicht mehr auf Elsa angesprochen und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Einige Stunden vergingen und Jimmy wagte noch einmal den Versuch zu Elsa zu gehen. Als er leise das Zelt betrat und sich zu Elsas Bett schlich, erkannte er dass sie bereits schlief. Ihre Arme waren fest um ihr Kissen geschlungen und sie hielt es fest an sich gepresst. Wie gern hätte er sich jetzt zu ihr gelegt, sie in seine Arme genommen und ihr Trost gespendet. Doch er wusste, dass das zu weit gehen würde. Elsa war noch nicht bereit sich das einzugestehen, von dem er bereits wusste dass es da war. Der Tag würde kommen, an dem sie es erkennen würde, aber dieser Tag war nicht heute. Er beugte sich stattdessen nur kurz zu Elsa herunter und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn. Mit einen letzten Blick auf die schlafende Elsa verließ Jimmy das Zelt und ging zu seinem Wohnwagen.


	10. zu vertraut

**Kapitel 9: zu vertraut**

Der nächste Morgen kam und Elsa hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, den gestrigen Abend einfach zu vergessen. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben viele Niederlagen erdulden müssen, diese würde sie auch überstehen. Sie bereitete sich für den Tag vor und konnte nicht umhin, daran zu denken, was der Grund war, warum es so schief gelaufen war. Liebe Güte, sie hatte eine Frau mit zwei Köpfen! Es war einfach undenkbar, dass gerade diese Kleinstadttrottel kein Interesse haben würden. Sie bot den Leuten etwas Besonderes, etwas Außergewöhnliches, etwas Bizarres….liebten die Menschen nicht das Sonderbare? Es war doch seit jeher so, dass die Menschen von dem abartigen fasziniert waren. Warum nicht jetzt?

Elsa zerbrach sich lange den Kopf und dann kam ihr eine Idee, was schief gegangen sein könnte. Mit einem langen und tiefen Seufzer stand sie auf und verließ ihr Zelt. Wie immer zu dieser Uhrzeit saßen ihre Monster zusammen beim Frühstück und schienen in bester Laune zu sein, was Elsa nur noch mehr ärgerte. Der gestrige Abend war ein kompletter Misserfolg und niemanden schien es zu kümmern. Wütend sah sie sich um und erhob dann ihre Stimme.

„Eve….Paul…." rief Elsa und zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Mit fragenden Augen und einen leicht verschreckten Blick sahen ihre Monster sie an, denn sie alle kannten Elsa mittlerweile sehr gut und wussten, diese Tonlage bedeutete Ärger.

Eve war eine Frau von über 2 Metern, aber wenn Elsa ihre Stimme erhob, fühlte sie sich jedes Mal um so vieles kleiner. Sie und Paul tauschten einen warnenden Blick aus und warteten dann auf Elsas Tirade.

„Ich würde von euch beiden gern wissen, wo zum Teufel ihr das Banner der Zwillinge aufgehängt habt!"

Elsa kochte innerlich, sie brauchte jemanden den sie die Schuld geben konnte. Denn eines stand fest, wenn wirklich alles so gemacht wurde, wie Elsa es geplant hatte und dennoch ein Misserfolg das Resultat war, dann waren sie wirklich am Ende. Wenn nicht einmal eine Frau mit zwei Köpfen die Menschen in eine Freak Show locken konnte, was dann? Die Freak Show war alles was Elsa hatte und wenn diese nun den Untergang geweiht war, dann war alles verloren. Nicht nur das sie keine Ahnung hatte wo sie ihre Monster unterbringen würde, auch ihre letzte Chance auf der Bühne zu stehen wäre für immer tot und begraben. Ihr Traum würde zerplatzen wie eine Seifenblase und alles für was sie immer so hart gearbeitet hatte, wäre umsonst gewesen. Ihr ganzes Leben wäre umsonst gewesen.

Langsam erhoben sich Eve und Paul, sie kannten die Launen von Elsa nur zu gut und wussten, dass sie gleich viel Nerven brauchen würden. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Elsa sie ungerechtfertigt anschrie und besonders Paul war es leid, sich ihre Frechheiten gefallen zu lassen aber was sollte er tun? Elsa war der Boss und auch wenn sie manchmal eine unausstehliche Giftspritze war, so standen ihre Freaks hinter ihr. Paul trat vor und sah Elsa trotzig an.

„Wo wir anfangs alle Banner aufgehängt haben. Vor der Stadt, damit die Leute es beim Vorbeifahren sehen können. Genauso wie wir es immer gemacht haben! Oder war das jetzt ganz plötzlich falsch?"

Pauls frecher Unterton blieb Elsa nicht verborgen und sie schluckte schwer, Paul hatte sich in letzter Zeit viele Frechheiten erlaubt aber sie vor ihren Monstern in Frage zu stellen war zu viel.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Hm? Du denkst du bist klüger als alle anderen hier, nicht wahr?" ein zynisches Lachen entkam Elsa als sie näher zu Paul ging und ihn verächtlich ansah „Dann verrate mir doch mal, wie viele Autos kamen vorbei als ihr das Banner aufgehängt habt! 10? 20? Hm…..wie viele?" Elsa wartete einen Moment und schüttelte dann den Kopf „Kam überhaupt ein verdammtes Auto vorbei? Wie kann es sein, dass ich die Einzige hier bin, die ihren Kopf zum Denken benutzt. Ich habe alles dafür getan, damit die Zwillinge zu uns kommen, ich habe die Polizei abgewimmelt als sie nach dem Tod der armen Mutter fragten, ich habe alles in die Wege geleitet und dafür gesorgt, dass wir noch einen Monat hier bleiben können und was habt ihr alle getan?"

Fragend blickte sich Elsa um und sah ihre Monster tadelnd an „Soll ich jetzt selbst noch in die Stadt fahren und die Banner aufhängen? War diese Aufgabe zu schwer für euch? Habe ich euch damit überfordert? Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass nach allem was ich für euch getan habe, dass keiner von euch bereit ist mich zu unterstützen!"

Jimmy hatte alles von seinen Platz aus beobachtete und erhob sich langsam. Er sah wie Elsas Hände zitterten und er hörte wie ihre Stimme bebte. In ihren Augen bildeten sich kleine Tränen und er konnte bei Elsa nie sagen ob es Tränen der Wut, Tränen der Trauer oder Tränen der Enttäuschung waren. Vermutlich war es alles zusammen, Elsa war eine unglaublich starke Frau aber dennoch sehr emotional.

„Elsa, wir alles wissen zu schätzen was du für uns alle getan hast und natürlich helfen wir dir. Ich fahre los und hänge die Banner in der Stadt auf." Sagte Jimmy und zog alle Blicke auf sich. Er selbst bemerkte nicht, wie vertraut er gerade vor allen mit Elsa gesprochen hatte, dafür aber alle anderen.

Alle tauschen einen fragenden Blick und konnten kaum glauben, was Jimmy gerade gesagt hatte.

Auch Elsa schien es in ihrer Rage nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte wieder ihre Fassung zurück zu erlangen.

„Wenigstens eine treue und dankbare Seele! Ich will das alle Banner bis Nachmittag hängen, noch so einen Misserfolg werde ich nicht dulden." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Elsa um und ging zurück in ihr Zelt.

Jimmy blickte Elsa nach und als sie verschwunden war, drehte er sich zu seiner Familie um „Also, ihr habt Elsa gehört. Wir haben zu tun!" erst jetzt bemerkte er die vielen fragenden und schockierten Gesichter und wusste nicht, was plötzlich mit ihnen los war „Was ist los?"

Eve war es, die zu Jimmy ging und ihn auf die Schulter klopfte „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns mal unterhalten!"


	11. wie Bruder und Schwester

**Kapitel 10: wie Bruder und Schwester**

Jimmy folgte Eve und ging mit ihr zu ihrem Wohnwagen, noch konnte sich Jimmy keinen Reim darauf machen, was Eve von ihm wollte. Völlig ahnungslos betrat er den Wohnwagen der großen Frau und sah sie fragend an.

„Was ist los Eve?" sagte Jimmy und setzte sich an den winzigen Tisch. Schon für ihn war so ein Wohnwagen kein Luxus, wie musste es jemanden wie Eve ergehen?

Auch Eve setzte sich an den Tisch und seufzte „Weißt du Jimmy, du warst immer wie ein Bruder für mich. Wir beide konnten immer über alles reden und uns immer alles sagen, stimmt's?"

Mit einem fragenden Blick nickte Jimmy und ahnte schon, dass es ein unangenehmes Gespräch werden würde „Was ist los Eve? Du warst nie schüchtern, also raus damit! Hab ich irgendwas getan?"

„Tja Jimmy, das ist die Frage! Hast du was getan und vor allem mit wem?" herausfordernd sah Eve den Mann an, den sie steht's wie einen Bruder geliebt hatte. Sie sah in die fragenden Augen von Jimmy und wusste, dass sie wohl deutlicher werden musste „Verflixt Jimmy, was läuft da zwischen dir und Elsa? Und jetzt wage nicht so zutun als wüsstest du nicht was ich meine. Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie du eben mit ihr geredet hast? Du sagtest DU zu ihr und das gleich zwei Mal. Mir ist schon seit längerer Zeit aufgefallen, dass du eine Schwäche für sie hast aber jetzt weiß ich, dass da noch mehr ist. Hab ich nicht Recht? Also, läuft da was zwischen euch?"

Jimmy verfluchte sich selbst! Hatte er Elsa wirklich so vertraut vor allen angesprochen? Er sah Eve an und wusste, er konnte nichts mehr vor ihr verheimlichen. Er atmete tief durch und blickte Eve geschlagen an „Da hab ich mich wohl selbst verraten, was? Ich glaube, du kennst mich von allen hier am besten und ich will dir nichts vormachen, um ehrlich zu sein habe ich die Nase voll so zutun als wäre alles in Ordnung. Nichts ist in Ordnung! Nicht mehr! Du liegst nicht falsch Eve, ich habe eine Schwäche für Elsa….nein, das so sagen wäre untertrieben." Freudlos lachte Jimmy auf und fuhr sich durch sein Haar „Weißt du Eve, Elsa bedeutet mir viel….wirklich viel."

Verständnisvoll nickte die große Frau und drückte Jimmys Hand freundschaftlich „Das weiß ich Jimmy, uns allen bedeutet Elsa viel. Sie hat jeden von uns ein Zuhause gegeben. Sie war für uns alle sowas wie eine Mutter und…."

„Nein Eve!" unterbrach Jimmy und schüttelte heftig den Kopf „Nichts weißt du! Ich liebe Elsa nicht wie eine Mutter, eine Schwester oder eine gute Freundin. Ich liebe sie…ich liebe sie wie ein Mann eine Frau liebt."

Eve sah Jimmy mit großen Augen an. Sie hätte damit gerechnet, dass er sagen würde er finde Elsa sexy oder er würde gern mit ihr Sex haben. Es wäre auch nichts außergewöhnliches, hier in der Freak Show waren viele Dinge freizügiger, als sie es in der Welt da draußen waren. Aber das er sagen würde, er liebte Elsa verblüffte Eve schon sehr. Elsa Mars war nicht unbedingt eine Frau, die liebeswert war. Sicher war sie schön, attraktiv und interessant aber sie konnte auch ein richtiges Miststück sein und jeder hier wusste es. Solange alles so verlief wie sie es wollte, war sie der reinste Engel aber wehe einem es ginge nicht nach ihrer Nase. Dann wurde aus dem Engel ganz schnell ein Teufel in Frauengestalt. Eve musterte Jimmy noch einen Moment und lehnte sich dann nach vorn „Du hast mit ihr geschlafen, oder?"

Jimmy schluckte schwer, er war offenbar wirklich so leicht zu lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Er sah nach unten und zuckte mit den Schultern „Ja, ja ich habe mit ihr geschlafen. An dem Abend bevor Elsa die Zwillinge geholt hatte. Und soll ich dir was sagen? Seit dieser Nacht liebe ich sie nur noch mehr, ich bekomme sie einfach nicht mehr aus meinen Kopf heraus. Alle meine Gedanken drehen sich um Elsa und darum wie ich sie überzeugen kann, sich auch ihr Gefühle einzugestehen."

„Moment Jimmy!" rief Eve und hob die Hand „Denkst du wirklich, dass sie dich auch liebt? Jimmy, sei mir nicht böse aber Elsa macht mir nicht unbedingt einen verliebten Eindruck."

Jimmy lehnte sich nun auch nach vorn und sah Eve tief in die Augen „Doch Eve, glaub es mir! Ich habe es gespürt und es in ihren Augen gesehen. Ich weiß sie empfindet auch etwas für mich aber sie kann es nicht zeigen. Da ist etwas in ihren Augen…. Etwas trauriges, etwas was verhindert das sie sich jemanden öffnet. Elsa ist nicht so kalt wie ihr alle denkt, ich glaube eher sie ist verletzt."

„Das glaubst du alles, aber du weißt es nicht! Was ist wenn du dir alles nur einbildest, weil du es sehen willst? Hör zu Jimmy, ich werde immer deine Freundin und Schwester sein und aus diesen Grund bitte ich dich, verrenn dich nicht in eine Illusion."

Ernst blickte Jimmy zu Eve „Meine Liebe zu ihr ist keine Illusion!"

Wissend nickte Eve und schüttelte dann leicht lächelnd den Kopf „Das sehe ich, du verliebter Trottel." Sie stand auf und stellte sich hinter Jimmy, liebevoll gab sie ihn einen Kuss auf seine Wange „Für dich hoffe ich wirklich, dass du Recht hast, kleiner Bruder. Egal was kommt, ich bin für dich da und keine Sorge, niemand erfährt etwas von mir. Komm, wir sollten jetzt die Banner aufhängen gehen, sonst wird dein Engel heute noch zum Todesengel."

Jimmy war dankbar eine Freundin wie Eve zu haben….nein eine Schwester!

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Wohnwagen und machten sich zusammen auf den Weg in die Stadt.


	12. Ein Geheimnis wird gelüftet

Ich freue mich schon so lange darauf, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben und ich hoffe es ist auch so gelungen wie ich es wollte. Bitte hinterlasst mir hier eine Review und schreibt mir eure Meinung. :-*

 **Kapitel 11: Ein Geheimnis wird gelüftet**

Zufrieden stellte Elsa an diesen Abend fest, dass sie wieder einmal Recht hatte. Die Plakate in der Stadt aufzuhängen war eine ihrer Ideen und wie so oft, trugen ihre Ideen Früchte. Zwar war die Show nicht ausverkauft, aber über die Hälfte der Plätze waren besetzt und das war im Gegensatz zu den letzten Monaten ein wirklicher Fortschritt. Und morgen, da war sich Elsa sicher würden noch viele mehr kommen. Wenn erst die heutigen Zuschauer ihren Freunden von der Freak Show und ihren Star erzählten, dann würden sie auch kommen.

Zufrieden wandte sich Elsa an ihre Freaks und verlangte von allen die beste Show abzuliefern, die sie jemals gezeigt hatten.

Zuerst traten Pepper und Salty auf und brachten wie so oft die Zuschauer zum Lachen. Doch dieses Mal war es anders und es fiel nicht nur Jimmy auf. Auch Eve, Suzi und Paul blickten verwirrt in die Zuschauerränge. Sie lachten, aber auf eine verächtliche Art und Weise. Es war nicht als hätten Spaß an der Show, sondern Spaß daran Menschen auszulachen die nicht wie sie waren.

Einer der Freaks nach dem anderen trat auf und jeder fühlte sich mit jeder Minute unwohler. Böse Worte und Beschimpfungen klangen aus den Rängen und machten es Jimmy und seinen Freunden schwer die Fassung zu behalten. Elsa merkte von all dem nichts, sie ließ sich von Ma Petite ihr Make-Up auflegen und wartete auf ihren großen Moment, im Lichte des Scheinwerfers. In weniger als 10 Minuten würde sie auftreten und eines ihrer Lieblingslieder Life on Mars singen, bis dahin sollten die Zwillinge für sie Stimmung gemacht haben. Von weiten hörte Elsa, wie Ethel die Zwillinge vorstellte und kurz darauf die Melodie ihres kleinen Liedchens erklang.

Bette und Dot starrten in die Zuschauermenge und sahen genau das, was sie immer gesehen hatten. Einen Haufen voller Menschen, die sie nicht als Mensch ansahen sondern als eine Laune der Natur.

 _‚_ _Komm schon Bette, wir müssen. Das ist jetzt unser Zuhause und wir müssen die Erwartungen von Elsa erfüllen, sonst setzt sie uns irgendwo aus.'_

Völlig verängstigt sah Bette so gut sie konnte zu Dot ‚ _Aber sieh doch Dot, wie sie uns ansehen. Sie ekeln sich vor uns…..sie lachen über uns…sie hassen uns.'_

Ein bitteres Lachen entkam Dot ‚ _War das nicht immer so? Los jetzt!'_

Gemeinsam begannen die Zwillinge zu singen und versuchten die Gesichter der Zuschauer gänzlich auszublenden. Beide waren schon froh, dass sie nicht das gleiche verächtliche Gelächter hörten wie die anderen, denn anscheinend gefiel ihr Gesang den Leuten. Als sie fertig waren, bekamen sie sogar einen kleinen Applaus und das war mehr als die anderen bekamen.

„Hey Mädchen, das habt ihr großartig gemacht!" lobte Ethel die beiden beim Vorbeigehen und betrat wieder die Bühne um Elsa anzukündigen.

Wie immer wurde Elsa als hellster und schönster Stern der Showbühnen angekündigt und Elsa freute sich, endlich wieder vor einem größeren Publikum singen zu können. Der Vorhang öffnete sich und die Melodie von Life on Mars erklang. Mit allem was sie hatte, begann Elsa zu singen und sie wusste sie war gut, vielleicht besser als je zuvor. Doch etwas stimmte nicht…sie hörte Stimmen aus dem Publikum, die begannen wie wild zu schreien und zu rufen. Und es waren keine Rufe der Bewunderung. Völlig irritiert sah sich Elsa um während sie weiter sang und hörte die bösen Rufe der Gäste

„Wir wollen Freaks sehen! Keine abgehalfterte Marlene!"

Diese Worte trafen Elsa wie ein Messer direkt ins Herz und sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Schreien? Weinen? Weglaufen? Plötzlich spürte Elsa wie jemand sie an den Schultern packte und sie mit sich hinter die Bühne zog.

Jimmy hatte wie immer Elsas Vorstellung beobachtet und er hatte von Beginn an ein ungutes Gefühl. Er beobachtete alles genau und als er merkte, wie die Situation zu eskalieren drohte, rannte er auf die Bühne und zog Elsa aus dem Kreuzfeuer. Er selbst konnte nicht recht verstehen, was hier gerade geschehen war. Etwas Derartiges hatte es zuvor nicht gegeben, sicher fiel hier und da der Applaus manchmal dürftig aus aber nie war es passiert, dass Elsa so beschimpft wurde. Er konnte spüren wie Elsa zitterte und er wollte sie beruhigen.

„Eve, jemand muss noch einmal auf die Bühne und diesen Mob besänftigen." Rief Jimmy und sah zu Eve, die ebenso irritiert war wie alle anderen.

Alle machten sich bei und versuchten noch irgendwie die Show zu retten, Jimmy aber blieb bei Elsa und versuchte auf sie einzureden „Elsa? Hey, komm ich bringe dich zu deinem Zelt."

Elsa quollen dicke Tränen aus den Augen und sie fühlte sich so gedemütigt, dass sie am liebsten einfach davon gelaufen wäre. Sie stieß Jimmy von sich und schluckte schwer.

„Lass mich in Ruhe Jimmy! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" schrie sie und lief nach draußen zu ihrem Zelt. Immer mehr Tränen rollten über ihr schönes Gesicht und sie wollte nicht, dass jemand sah, wie weh man ihr gerade getan hatte. Sie wollte nur allein sein und allein ihren Kummer bewältigen, so wie sie es immer tat und immer tun würde.

Verletzt blickte Jimmy Elsa hinterher und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er selbst konnte nur erahnen, wie es für jemanden wie Elsa sein musste so behandelt zu werden. Er und die anderen war Spott und Gelächter gewöhnt, von klein auf. Aber Elsa war eine Frau, die den Applaus und die Anerkennung liebte, ja sogar brauchte. Er wartete noch einige Minuten und stellte sicher, dass die Situation nicht noch mehr eskalierte, dann atmete er tief durch und ging Elsa nach, egal ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Er konnte sie jetzt einfach nicht allein lassen und als er kurz vor ihrem Zelt war, hörte er ein lautes Poltern und das klirren von zu Bruch gegangenen Gläsern. Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, dass sie all ihren Frust so entladen musste. Vorsichtig betrat er das Zelt und erblickte die hellblaue Hose von Elsas Bühnenkostüm, welche zerrissen auf dem Boden lag. Als er noch einige Schritte ging, sah er auch die Bluse und den Blazer, ebenfalls zerrissen in einer Ecke liegen. Aus ihrem Schlafzimmer hörte er ihr wildes Fluchen, von dem er kein Wort verstand. Immer mehr Gegenstände gingen zu Bruch und Jimmy wusste, er musste etwas tun bevor sie noch das ganze Zelt in Schutt und Asche legen würde. Er betrat leise ihr Schlafzimmer und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sie mit voller Wucht gegen einen der Tische trat und danach mit einem lauten Schrei zu Boden ging. Jimmy würde nie das schreckliche Knacken vergessen, welches er hörte als Elsa fiel.

„Mein Gott Elsa, was tust du?" rief er und rannte zu Elsa die am Boden saß und Jimmy nun völlig geschockt ansah.

„Was….was willst du hier? Raus! Hast du keine Manieren? Kannst du nicht anklopfen?" schrie Elsa und zog ihr Nachthemd über ihre Beine glatt. Panik kam in ihr auf und sie begann wie wild zu zittern.

Jimmy ignorierte Elsa und kniete sich vor sie hin „Hast du dich verletzt? Lass mich dein Bein sehen, es klang als wäre es gebrochen." Er griff nach ihrem Nachthemd und wollte es etwas nach oben ziehen, aber Elsa schlug ihn auf die Hände und schrie ihn weiter an.

„Wage es nicht mich anzufassen! Hast du nicht gehört? Ich sagte raus!" Elsa wollte einfach aufstehen und ihn zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber die Halterung ihrer linken Prothese war herausgesprungen und so war es ihr unmöglich aufzustehen, ohne dass sie ihr schlimmstes Geheimnis offenbarte.

Auch Jimmy wurde langsam ärgerlich und sah Elsa wütend an „Was soll dieser Blödsinn Elsa? Ich habe gehört wie ein Bein geknackt hat und ich will doch nur sehen ob du dich verletzt hast. Manchmal benimmst du dich einfach wie eine dumme Göre. Ob du willst oder nicht, ich sehe mir deine Verletzung an oder denkst du wirklich ich lasse dich hier einfach liegen?" Jimmy stieß Elsas Hand weg und zog bevor sie reagieren konnte, ihr Nachthemd bis zu den Knien nach oben und enthüllte das, was Elsa so viele Jahre versteckt hatte.


	13. Elsas Geheimnis Teil 1

**Omg, dieses Kapitel war wirklich schwer für mich zu schreiben, da es nicht gerade leicht war mich besonders in Jimmy hineinzuversetzen. Dennoch hoffe ich, es ist mir ganz gut geglückt. Reviews sind immer erwünscht :-)**

 **Kapitel 12: Elsas Geheimnis Teil 1**

Elsa konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, alles begann sich um sie herum zu drehen und sie fühlte sich der Ohnmacht nahe. Ihr Herz begann so heftig in der Brust zu schlagen, dass es ihr geradezu die Luft zum Atmen abschnürte und vielleicht wäre es in diesen Moment sogar das Beste, was ihr passieren konnte. Immer mehr heiße brennende Tränen liefen über Elsas Wangen und trübten ihre Sicht, doch sie gab nicht ein schluchzen von sich. Es war als wäre ihr ganzer Körper plötzlich gelähmt und wie ihre Beine, aus einem einzigen Stück Holz. Sollte sie panisch ihr Nachthemd wieder herunter ziehen? Aber welchen Sinn hätte das jetzt noch? Er kannte nun die Wahrheit und Elsas schlimmster Alptraum begann zur bitteren Realität zu werden. 18 Jahre lang, hatte Elsa es geschafft alle Menschen um sich herum zu täuschen, aus Angst von allen abgelehnt zu werden. In 18 Jahren, hatte Elsa eine Mauer um sich herum errichtet um zu verhindern, dass jemals jemand erfahren würde, was sie wirklich war. Nun begann diese Mauer Stück für Stück zu bröckeln und Elsa fühlte sich so verloren und hilflos, dass sie sich am liebsten am anderen Ende der Welt versteckt hätte.

Bis vor wenigen Augenblicken, hielt sich Elsa selbst für eine starke und selbstsichere Frau, doch nun nicht mehr. Da saß sie nun auf dem Fußboden und vor ihr kniete ein junger Mann, von dem sie wusste er hatte ernsthafte Gefühle für sie entwickelt. Und auch Elsa selbst, konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie ein seltsames Gefühl der Sicherheit spürte, wenn Jimmy bei ihr war. Sie mochte ihn wirklich sehr, auch wenn sie es nie wirklich zeigen konnte. In ihren Träumen, gab es sogar eine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie beide. Ein normales Leben! Ein Leben, von dem Elsa wusste, dass es das für sie niemals geben würde und nun, erst recht nicht mehr.

Wie in Trance wandte Elsa langsam den Blick von den beiden Holzprothesen ab und blickte zu Jimmy. Durch die unaufhörlich fließenden Tränen, hatte Elsa Probleme seinen Ausdruck zu erkennen und vielleicht war es auch besser so. Er hatte sie bisher mit Liebe, Lust, Bewunderung und Anerkennung angesehen, aber was war davon noch geblieben? Womöglich nichts! Ekel und Abscheu würden ihre Stellen einnehmen und Elsa hatte so schreckliche Angst davor, so angesehen zu werden. Wie so oft, in den vergangenen Jahren, wünschte sich Elsa, sie wäre an diesen Tag vor 18 Jahren einfach verblutet. Niemand wollte eine verkrüppelte Sängerin auf der Bühne sehen und noch viel wichtiger, niemand wollte eine verkrüppelte Frau in seinem Bett haben. So oft hatte sich Elsa gesagt, sie sei nicht für die Liebe geschaffen, aber heute als all ihre schlimmsten Alpträume real wurden, sehnte sie sich mehr denn je, nach ein paar starken Armen an die sie sich lehnen konnte. Und je mehr Liebe sie brauchte, umso mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie niemals bekommen würde, nach was ihr Herz sich so sehnte.

Jimmy wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem er Elsas Nachthemd hochgezogen hatte und es schien auch keine Rolle zu spielen, denn was er sah ließ ihn vor Schock erstarren. Mit großen Augen und leeren Blick, starrte er auf die Stelle an der er Elsas schöne Beine vermutet hätte, doch da wo ihre Beine sein sollten, erblickte er 2 stumpfe hölzerne Prothesen. Im ersten Moment, verstand Jimmy nicht was er da sah, bis sein Blick weiter nach oben wanderte und an der Stelle stehen blieb, wo die beiden Holzstücke mit Elsa verbunden waren. Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein, wie konnte er das nicht bemerkt haben? Er kannte sie so viele Jahre, er hatte sie so oft heimlich beobachtet, er hatte sogar mit ihr geschlafen und doch war ihm entgangen, dass die Frau die er anbetete und die er für perfekt hielt, keine Beine mehr hatte. Völlig ungläubig, starrte er auf die beiden Stümpfe unterhalb ihrer Knie und entdecke erst bei genauen Hinsehen, die blutige Stelle an ihrem linken Knie, wo sich das Metall ihrer Prothesenhalterung in ihre Haut gebohrt hatte.

Jimmy wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Wie sollte er jetzt reagieren? Ein Teil von ihm wollte einfach aufstehen und nach draußen gehen, um das eben gesehene zu verarbeiten und zu verstehen. Doch ein anderer Teil in ihm, wollte jetzt die ganze Wahrheit erfahren. Zudem war Elsa verletzt und auch wenn es möglicherweise nur eine kleine Fleischwunde war, so konnte und wollte er sie nicht einfach so hier sitzen lassen. Er wollte sie hochheben und sie auf ihr Bett legen, doch er wusste nicht wie er es tun sollte. Plötzlich verspürte Jimmy eine Art Berührungsangst, die er nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Hatte er Angst sie könnte schwerer verletzt sein oder was es die Angst, die hölzernen Beine zu berühren, die leblos am Boden lagen? Er wusste es nicht, aber in diesen Moment wusste Jimmy gar nichts mehr. Er schluckte den Kloß im Hals und wollte etwas sagen, doch als er jetzt das erste Mal zu Elsa aufsah und in ihr Tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sah, welches ihn voller Furcht und Verzweiflung ansah, brachte Jimmy kein Wort mehr heraus. Nichts war mehr von dem Zorn und der Wut von eben zu sehen, stattdessen sah er nur Panik, Scham, Angst, Trauer und Verzweiflung. Schon oft hatte Jimmy zuvor etwas Trauriges in Elsas Augen gesehen, aber er wusste nie woher diese Traurigkeit kam. Viele hielten Elsa für kalt und egoistisch und vielleicht war sie das auch, aber Jimmy hat steht`s mehr in ihr gesehen. Etwas, was die anderen nicht sahen. Sie sahen nicht, was sich hinter ihrer Fassade verbarg. Auch Jimmy hatte nicht bemerkt, wie verletzt sie wirklich war, bis jetzt nicht. Niemals würde er den Blick in Elsas Augen vergessen und die Art und Weise wie sie ihn ansah. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich selbst aus seinem Schockzustand zu lösen. Mit einem lauten räuspern versuchte er seine Stimme wieder zu finden, doch er hatte regelrecht Angst davor etwas zu sagen.

„Elsa?" sagte Jimmy leise und rutschte etwas näher an sie heran „Ich hebe dich jetzt hoch und lege dich auf dein Bett, in Ordnung?" Doch er erhielt keinerlei Reaktion von Elsa, noch immer starrte sie mit einem angsterfüllten Blick zu Jimmy und wagte sich keinen Millimeter zu rühren. Immer mehr wurde Jimmy bewusst, dass Elsa ebenso geschockt war, wie er selbst. Wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr und Jimmy stellte sich selbst die Frage, wie lange sie schon mit diesen Geheimnis lebte. Er rief noch zweimal ihren Namen, doch noch immer kam keine Reaktion von Elsa und so legte er vorsichtig ihren Arm um seine Schulter und hob sie langsam hoch. Ein lautes und stumpfes poltern erklang, als sich das linke Bein gänzlich aus der Halterung löste und zu Boden fiel.

Elsa hatte für diese Zeit gänzlich das Gefühl und die Kontrolle über ihren Körper verloren. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Puppe. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass nicht nur ihre Beine aus Holz waren sondern ihr gesamter Körper. Sie spürte wie Jimmy sie hochhob, aber sie wehrte sich nicht….sie konnte es nicht. Doch als sie das Poltern hörte und fühlte wie ihr linkes Bein plötzlich leicht wie eine Feder wurde, da wusste sie, was gerade geschehen war und sie fühlte sich schlimmer als je zuvor. Sie schlug die Hände vor ihrem Gesicht zusammen und wäre vor Scham am liebsten gestorben. Nie im ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so bloßgestellt gefühlt…..so wie ein Freak!

Jimmy versuchte zu ignorieren, was gerade geschehen war und legte Elsa auf ihrem Bett ab. Sofort wandte sie sich von ihm ab, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen und begann am ganzen Körper unkontrolliert zu zittern. Selbst immer noch unter Schock, sah Jimmy nun das erste Mal komplett die Stelle, an der ihr Bein nicht mehr vorhanden war. Er hatte viele Menschen gesehen, deren Hände fehlten oder auch die eine Bein durch Krieg oder Krankheit verloren hatten, für ihn war es nichts Besonderes. Doch bei Elsa schien es ihm so unwirklich zu sein, in Gedanken sah er Elsa vor sich, wie sie auf Peppers und Saltys Hochzeit Jahre zuvor fröhlich mit allen tanzte. Es war einfach unglaublich. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf die blutige Stelle an ihrem Knie und er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, und berührte zuerst ganz vorsichtig ihren Oberschenkel an der Stelle, die nicht von einem Miederartigen Stück Stoff bedeckt war. Sofort spürte er wie Elsas Körper Steif wurde und er wusste, sie hatte nicht weniger Angst als er. Sanft streichelte er ihren Oberschenkel und hoffte, sie würde sich ein wenig entspannen und beruhigen.

„Du hast dich verletzt, ich werde es mir ansehen." Sagte er wieder mit leiser Stimme und seine Finger berührten das erste Mal die Stelle, an der Elsas Beine vor 18 Jahren auf so grausame Art und Weise entfernt wurden. Ihre Haut war so weich und warm, wie Jimmy es aus ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht in Erinnerung hatte und plötzlich würde ihm eines bewusst. Die Frau die er so sehr liebte, lag verletzt vor ihm und hatte Schmerzen. Auch wenn wahrscheinlich der emotionale Schmerz um vieles schlimmer war, als der körperliche. Er beugte sich zu Elsa vor, die immer noch ihr Gesicht vor ihn versteckte und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe. Er konnte den Duft ihrer Haare riehen, denn Duft den er so liebte und immer mehr wurde ihm klar, dass es immer noch Elsa war, die hier vor ihm lag. Sie war keine andere Frau geworden, sondern immer noch seine Elsa.

„Alles ist in Ordnung Elsa, ich bin hier!" flüsterte er und setzte sich auf dem Bett neben sie hin. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Bein und legte es auf seinen Schoß ab um die Verletzung besser sehen zu können. Jimmy war erleichtert als er sah, dass es tatsächlich nur ein Kratzer war. Langsam entfernte er die Halterung um Elsas Oberschenkel und legte sie neben das Bett „Es ist nur ein Kratzer Elsa…..alles wird wieder gut."

Dann hörte Jimmy plötzlich ein Geräusch, was wie ein Lachen klang, doch es klang freudlos und traurig. Langsam richtete sich Elsa auf und fasste all ihren Mut zusammen um Jimmy in die Augen zu schauen. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich wieder, wie sehr sie innerlich gebrochen war und es schmerzte Jimmy.

„Was soll wieder gut werden? Nichts ist gut Jimmy und das wird es auch nie mehr sein."


	14. Elsas Geheimnis Teil 2

**Kapitel 13: Elsas Geheimnis Teil 2**

Erst jetzt merkte Jimmy wie abgedroschen es klang, wenn er sagte, es würde alles wieder gut werden. Für ihn war die Erkenntnis, dass Elsa keine Beine mehr hatte ein Schock, den er selbst erst einmal verarbeiten musste aber er wusste, er würde es verarbeiten und auch akzeptieren können.

Für Elsa sah die ganze Sache jedoch vollkommen anders aus, für sie brach eine Welt zusammen. So viele Jahre hatte Elsa ihr schlimmstes Geheimnis für sich behalten und es versteckt gehalten mit allen Mitteln. Sie wollte dieses grausame Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen und dafür sorgen, dass niemals jemand erfahren würde, was sie wirklich war. Und nun reichte der Bruchteil einer Sekunde um die Wahrheit ans Tageslicht zu bringen. Elsa verfluchte sich, weil sie zugelassen hatte, dass jemand ihr emotional zu nahe trat. Hätte sie Jimmy von Anfang an von sich gestoßen, wäre er niemals hier her gekommen und er hätte sie einfach mit all ihrer Wut und Verzweiflung allein gelassen, so wie es immer war. Und kaum hatte Elsa diesen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, da begriff sie plötzlich was genau das bedeutete. Sie wäre allein gewesen! Allein mit ihrer Verzweiflung und ihrer Trauer, allein mit ihrer Wut die sie innerlich auffraß. Niemand wäre gekommen um nach ihr zu sehen. Was wenn sie sich schlimmer verletzt hätte und verblutet wäre? Hätte es jemanden gekümmert? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Ein tiefes Loch der Einsamkeit breitet sich in Elsa aus, als sie begann zu verstehen, dass egal was sie tun würde, sie immer eine Ausgestoßene sein würde.

Und nun saß sie hier, vor dem Mann der ihr Geheimnis gelüftet hatte und wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken oder fühlen sollte. Wieso sah er sie so an? Wieso sah sie immer noch so viel Liebe und Zuneigung in seinen Augen? Wie konnte er sie noch küssen oder gar ihre Haut berühren? Wie konnte er auf ihre entstellten Beine schauen ohne vor Ekel davon zu laufen? Hätte er es getan, so hätte sie es verstehen können aber seine Reaktion war für Elsa vollkommen unnatürlich und befremdlich. Statt voller Abscheu auf sie herab zu blicken und sie zu beleidigen, sagte er nur, alles würde wieder gut werden.

Elsa glaubte immer sie würde allein bleiben, bis zu dem Tag an dem sie sterben würde. Niemals würde sie das bekommen, was sie sich am sehnlichsten wünschte. Niemals würde jemand sie lieben. Dieser Gedanke machte Elsa Angst, doch sie hatte gelernt damit zu leben. Aber nun hatte sich das Blatt gewendet und es gab tatsächlich jemanden, der sie liebte. Die Art wie er sie ansah, wie er mit ihr sprach, wie er sie berührte als sie Sex hatten…wie er sich jetzt um sie kümmerte, zeigte ihr, dass er sie wirklich liebte. Und diese Erkenntnis erschreckte Elsa mehr als alles andere. Liebe! War sie überhaupt selbst noch im Stande dieses Gefühl für einen Mann zu empfinden? Oder tat sie es vielleicht sogar schon? Hatte sie sich in Jimmy verliebt ohne es wirklich wahrhaben zu wollen? Elsa konnte darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken, in ihrem Kopf und ihrem Herzen herrschte ein einziges Chaos und das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, wusste Elsa nicht was zu tun war.

Sie wandte den Blick von Jimmy ab und sah auf seine Hand, die immer noch auf ihrem Oberschenkel lag und sanft ihrer Haut streichelte. Elsa schluckte die Tränen herunter, die wieder in ihr aufstiegen und ihre Stimme war leise und voller Furcht.

„Wirst du es jemanden sagen?"

Jimmy wusste, diese Sache vor alle seinen Freunden und vor seiner Familie geheim zu halten würde nicht einfach werden. Er hasste es, wenn er Menschen die er liebte belügen sollte. Wie lange konnte man so etwas überhaupt verbergen? Vielleicht wäre es besser, einfach mit offenen Karten zu spielen, statt ein ewiges Versteckspiel zu spielen. Doch was würde passieren, wenn alle von Elsas „Besonderheit" erfuhren? Würden sie sie noch respektieren? Oder würden sie sie als Lügnerin und Heuchlerin ächten und hassen? Möglicherweise beides. Elsa hatte sie alle viele Jahrelang getäuscht und sich als jemandem hingestellt, der sie nicht war. Sie war nicht selbstlos und voller Liebe für die armen Freaks. Wie oft hatte sie selbst das Wort Monster oder Freak verwendet? Sehr oft! Nein, wahrscheinlich würden die anderen sie in der Luft zerreißen. Auch Jimmy fühlte sich verraten aber er wusste auch, dass Elsa es nicht ohne Grund tat. Er wusste nun mehr über Elsa als jeder andere und nun wollte er alles wissen. Mit einem Seufzen schüttelte Jimmy den Kopf und sah zu Elsa.

„Nein, ich werde es niemanden sagen aber….ich muss und will verstehen, warum du uns alle so getäuscht hast. Was ist geschehen Elsa?" Jimmy sah zu Elsas Beine und legte seine Hand auf das unverletzte Bein, genau auf die Stelle, wo das Holz und ihre Haut eins wurden. Er spürte die Kälte des Holzes und die Wärme ihrer Haut gleichzeitig und sein Blick wurde traurig, denn er ahnte, dass diese Geschichte ihn für immer verfolgen würde „Was ist mit deinen Beinen passiert?"

Fast zwei Jahrzehnte hatte Elsa mit niemanden mehr über diesen Tag gesprochen und doch, konnte sich Elsa an alles erinnern als wäre es gestern gewesen. Und so reisten ihre Gedanken zurück in das Jahr 1932.

 **Mir fiel eben auf, ich habe einen kleinen Fehler bei den Jahren drin. Ich ändere das, aber es ist für die Geschichte nicht wirklich wichtig, aber mich stört es :-)**


	15. 1932

**Kapitel 14: 1932**

Seitdem Elsa Deutschland verlassen hatte, hatte sie niemals wieder über die Nacht gesprochen, die ihr Leben für immer auf so tragische Art und Weise verändert hatte. Sie wollte es auch nicht, sie weigerte sich jemanden alles über den schlimmsten Tag ihres Lebens zu erzählen und doch hatte sie tief in ihrem Inneren plötzlich das Gefühl, dass vielleicht heute der Tag war, an dem sich alles ändern würde. Sie schluckte und sah Jimmy mit traurigen Augen an, während sie tief durchatmete.

„Hör zu Jimmy, was ich dir jetzt erzähle, habe ich niemals jemanden erzählt und ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass du niemals jemanden davon erzählst." Mit großen Augen sah Elsa zu Jimmy und sprach mit zittriger und doch fester Stimme weiter „Schwöre es!"

Jimmy nickte nur und brachte kein Wort heraus, er wusste das das was er gleich hören würde ihn für immer beschäftigen würde, doch er musste es wissen. Er sah Elsa tief in die Augen und was er sah, zerriss sein Herz und erschreckte ihn zur gleichen Zeit. Er konnte den Schmerz, die Scham und die tiefen Risse in ihrer Seele geradezu sehen, alles spiegelte sich in ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen wieder und doch war noch etwas anderes da. Hinter all diesen Emotionen, sah Jimmy etwas kaltes und dunkles…etwas was dunkler war, als die tiefsten Abgründe der menschlichen Seele. Immer wieder sah Jimmy zu Elsas Beinen und er fürchtete sich plötzlich, die ganze Wahrheit zu hören, denn etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass es kein Unfall war. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu wirken, nicht nur für sich selbst sondern besonders für Elsa.

„Ich schwöre dir bei meinem Leben, ich werde es niemals jemanden erzählen."

Elsa nickte ernst und begann ihre Reise in die Vergangenheit.

„Kennst du dich mit der Weimarer Republik aus? Ich bin in dieser Zeit aufgewachsen Jimmy! Als kleines Mädchen erlebte ich den ersten Weltkrieg mit und danach trat die Weimarer Republik in Kraft. In Deutschland herrschte ein einziges Chaos, die Arbeitslosigkeit der Bevölkerung war ins unermessliche gestiegen. Überall herrschte Unzufriedenheit, Frustration, Hunger und Angst. Mit jedem Jahr was verging wurde es schlimmer und schlimmer. Es gab keine Arbeit mehr und für ein junges Mädchen, welches als Sängerin Karriere machen wollte schon gar nicht. Weißt du Jimmy…ich…..ich war allein… und ich hatte niemanden der mir hätte helfen können."

Traurig blickte Elsa zu Jimmy und verspürte jetzt schon den Drang sich rechtfertigen zu müssen, für das was sie damals tat.

„Meine Familie war bereits tot, die meisten von ihnen waren Opfer des Krieges gewesen. Ich war ein junges Mädchen ohne Zuhause, ohne Geld und ohne Familie. Das einzige was mich damals über Wasser hielt, war das ich hübsch war!" ein freudloses Lachen entkam Elsa als sie an die vielen Männer dachte, durch die sie es geschafft hatte zu überleben „Ich war sehr hübsch, weißt du! Und ich hatte schöne Beine….so schöne Beine." Langsamen begannen Tränen über Elsas Wangen zu laufen und sie sah mit verweinten Augen auf das, was von ihren Beinen noch übrig war.

Jimmy wagte es nicht Elsa zu unterbrechen, er selbst fühlte einen tiefen Stich in sein Herz als er daran dachte, dass Elsa in einer Welt voller Schmerzen und Krieg aufgewachsen war. Keine erfüllte und unbeschwerte Kindheit! Ebenso wenig wie er selbst, dass hatten beide wohl gemeinsam. Beide hatten keine wirkliche Kindheit gehabt, so wie sie es verdient gehabt hätten…so wie es das jedes Kind verdient.

„Ich habe es versucht Jimmy, glaub mir! Ich habe versucht einen normalen Job zu finden aber letztlich bin ich da gelandet, wo alle gescheiterten Existenzen einmal landen. Die einzige Möglichkeit in Berlin Geld zu verdienen, war es gewesen sich zu verkaufen. Und das Geschäft mit Sex, war wahrscheinlich das Einzige, was damals wirklich Gewinn brachte."

Elsa holte tief Luft und sah dann zu Jimmy auf, ein seltsames Lächeln voller Trauer spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich es gerne getan habe. Ich habe es verabscheut und irgendwann habe ich mich selbst verabscheut, ich war zu einer Hure geworden. Aber weißt du, wenn man kurz davor steht zu verhungern und nicht weiß wo man die nächste Nacht schlafen soll, dann…..dann glaub mir, ist ein Mensch zu allem fähig."

Hastig wischte sich Elsa die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und erzählte weiter, sie wollte alles erzählen, bevor sie den Mut verlieren würde.

„Ich wurde immer beliebter bei den Männern und schon bald war ich der Star im Berliner Untergrund. Ich verdiente mehr Geld als alle anderen Huren und ich legte alles beiseite um eines Tages dieser Hölle zu entrinnen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Irgendwann kamen Männer auf mich zu und fragten ob ich nicht der Star in ihren neusten Filmen sein wollte. Es war nichts Besonderes…..schmutzige kleine Pornostreifen ohne Stil, aber sie brachten mir viel Geld ein. Ich drehte 3 dieser Filme und wurde jedes Mal danach gleich in Dollar bezahlt. Ich wusste damals schon, dass ich Deutschland eines Tages verlassen würde und ich dachte mir, dass diese Filme dann ohnehin ohne Bedeutung wären. Und dann kam der Tag, an dem wieder ein Mann zu mir kam und wollte, dass ich in seinem neusten Projekt die Attraktion spiele. Ich glaubte es sei wieder nur ein kurzer bedeutungsloser Pornostreifen und willigte ein….aber das war es nicht! Das war es ganz und gar nicht!"

Die letzten Worte kamen so leise aus Elsas Mund, dass Jimmy es kaum verstehen konnte. Wieder bildeten sich Tränen in Elsas Augen und sie schüttelte die ganze Zeit langsam den Kopf, als könnte sie heute wie damals nicht verstehen, was mit ihr geschehen war.

„Weißt du, was ein Snuff-Film ist?"

Jimmy sah wie Elsas Hände langsam begannen immer mehr zu zittern und sie schien nicht wirklich zu wissen, was sie tun sollte. Sie wirkte so unbeholfen auf ihn und all ihre Stärke schien wie weggefegt zu sein. Jimmy wusste nicht was ein Snuff-Film war aber er wusste, dass er es gleich erfahren würde. Er nahm Elsas Hände in seine und hielt sie fest umschlossen, als er sie kopfschüttelnd ansah „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon einmal was davon gehört habe!"

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, jetzt war der Moment gekommen, die schlimmste Zeit ihres Lebens noch einmal in Gedanken zu erleben. Elsa fühlte wieder die Kälte der Steinmauern, sie sah den Nebel vor ihren Augen der sich wie ein Schleier um sie legte, als die Droge ihre Wirkung zeigte. Sie konnte die Stimmen der Männer wieder hören und das sausende Geräusch der Kettensäge. Wieder konnte sie den unmenschlichen Schmerz spüren, der ihren Körper und ihre Seele durchfuhr.

Elsa schloss die Augen und stammelte leise vor sich hin, so leise dass Jimmy sie kaum verstand. Aber das was er verstand, ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Sie schnitten sie einfach ab." flüsterte Elsa und ließ den Kopf sinken „Sie schnitten meine Beine einfach ab." Langsam öffnete Elsa die Augen und blickte in Jimmys vor Schock erstarrtes Gesicht, unaufhörlich liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht und doch hörte man sie nicht weinen „Und weißt du was? Ich kann sie noch immer hören…..das Geräusch der Kettensäge! Ich kann sie noch immer hören."

Jimmy starrte Elsa einfach nur an und wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas Derartiges gehört und er konnte und wollte nicht begreifen, dass all diese schlimmen Dinge der Frau widerfahren waren, die er liebte. All die Jahre, war sie vollkommen allein mit ihren Schmerzen und ihren Ängsten und wenn er heute Abend nicht zu ihr gegangen wäre, dann wäre sie vielleicht für immer allein damit gewesen. Dann sprach Elsa weiter und dieser Satz, ließ Jimmys Herz nur noch mehr schmerzen.

„Ich hätte an diesen Tag sterben sollen!"


	16. Innerlich zerrissen

Es ist jetzt über 3 Monate her, dass ich zuletzt diese Geschichte geschrieben habe und ich hoffe dennoch, ich habe durch die lange Pause nicht alle Leser vergraultL. Über eine kleine Review freue ich mich wie immer und hoffe ihr seid weiterhin dabei J

 **Kapitel 15: Innerlich zerrissen**

Noch immer saß Jimmy wie von Donner gerührt da und starrte Elsa mit großen Augen an. Ihre Worte hallten in seinem Kopf immer und immer wieder.

 _‚_ _Sie schnitten sie einfach ab…'_

Schon oft hatte Jimmy traurige oder gar grausame Geschichten gehört, die meisten davon von seinen Freunden selbst. Jeder hier in der Freak Show hatte eine schlimme Vergangenheit….etwas was sie alle teilten, doch das was Elsa wiederfahren sein musste, glich keiner der Geschichten die er bereits gehört hatte. In Jimmys Gedanken entstanden grausame Bilder und er versuchte mit aller Kraft sie abzuschütteln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Elsa hatte nicht viel gesagt aber das was sie sagte, ließ ihn erahnen, was damals geschehen war. Der Gedanke, dass jemand einen Film gedreht hatte, indem es darum ging Elsa die Beine mit einer Kettensäge abzuschneiden, ließ Jimmy vor Abscheu schwindelig werden. Abscheu vor den Monstern, die Freude daran hatten einen Menschen zu Tote zu quälen. Abscheu vor den Menschen, die sich einen derartigen bizarren und makabren Film zur Belustigung ansahen. Abscheu vor den Menschen, die sich selbst für etwas Besseres hielten und innerlich doch die größten Freaks waren.

Jimmy sah zu Elsa, während er weiterhin fest ihre Hände in seinen hielt. Wie versteinert starrte Elsa auf ihre Beine und schüttelte langsam immer wieder den Kopf.

 _‚_ _Ich hätte in dieser Nacht sterben sollen.'_

Das waren ihre Worte und nun erkannte Jimmy, dass ihre Gedanken sich in diesen Moment genau darum drehten. Dachte sie wirklich, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn sie gestorben wäre? Wahrscheinlich! Und konnte er es ihr verdenken?

Er wusste eines ganz sicher, die meisten Menschen wären nach einem derartigen Erlebnis zerbrochen und irgendwann daran zu Grunde gegangen, aber Elsa war stark genug gewesen um weiter zu machen. Jimmy hielt sie immer für eine unglaubliche starke Frau, aber wie stark sie wirklich war, sah er erst jetzt. Fast 20 Jahre war sie allein mit all ihren Schmerz und hatte nie jemanden gehabt, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte oder wollte. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie einsam und misstrauisch sie sein musste. All die Jahre ein derartiges Geheimnis zu bewahren, aus Angst vor Zurückweisung und Ablehnung. Ja, die Welt war grausam zu Menschen die anders waren. Wenn nicht die Freaks, wer könnte sonst jemals nachempfinden wie sich jemand fühlen musste, der einfach anders war?

Und während Jimmy weiterhin Elsas Hand hielt, war sie der Vergangenheit hilflos ausgeliefert, die sie Stück für Stück immer mehr einholte. Alles was sie tief in ihrem Inneren begraben hatte, kam nun wieder an die Oberfläche und riss alle alten Narben wieder auf. Vor vielen Jahren hatte sich Elsa mit den Gedanken abgefunden, ihr Leben allein zu verbringen und ihr dunkles Geheimnis mit ins Grab zunehmen. Sie wusste sie war verdammt zu einem Leben in Einsamkeit, aber wenigstens würde sie es in Würde leben. Nun war nichts mehr davon übrig und dieses Wissen zerriss sie. Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen, nun da jemand ihr Geheimnis kannte? Würde Jimmy sie jemals wieder mit Achtung und Respekt behandeln können, nun da er es wusste? Seine Augen, sein Handeln, seine Worte und auch das er sie dennoch berühren konnte, ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sie so akzeptierte wie sie war, doch Elsas Verstand wollte und konnte nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich so sein sollte.

Auch wenn es sie mehr Kraft kostete, als sie in diesen Moment aufbringen konnte, ermahnte sich Elsa selbst wieder die Kontrolle über sich zu bekommen und Stärke zu zeigen. Es war zu viel und sie musste irgendwie versuchen, selbst alles zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Langsam zog sie ihre Hände zurück und streifte dürftig ihr Nachthemd wieder über ihre Beine, so dass das was sie immer verbarg, wieder im Verborgenen war. So hätte es sein sollen und das für immer.

„Ich glaube, du solltest jetzt gehen Jimmy." sagte Elsa ohne einen Blick auf Jimmy zu werfen. Sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dort sehen würde und ob sie damit umgehen könnte. „Es tut mir Leid, aber…..aber ich bin schrecklich müde und ich brauche einfach…."

Noch bevor Elsa zu Ende sprechen konnte, fiel ihr Jimmy ins Wort und seine Stimme klang liebevoll wenn auch gebrochen „Es ist in Ordnung, ich verstehe." Langsam richtete sich Jimmy auf und nahm die große Decke, die am Ende von Elsas Bett lag und deckte Elsa damit zu. In diesem Moment wusste Elsa nicht, ob sie Enttäuscht oder Dankbar sein sollte, dass er ohne Einwände bereit war zu gehen. Sie wandte Jimmy den Rücken zu und klammerte sich wie jeden Abend an ihr Kissen.

 _‚_ _Was habe ich eigentlich jetzt erwartet? Dass er nach all dem bleiben würde? Niemals anfangen zu hoffen…niemals'_

Sie hörte wie sich Jimmy langsam von ihrem Bett entfernte und nur wenige Sekunden später, gingen die Lichter in ihrem Zelt aus. Jimmy war gegangen, natürlich war er gegangen. Das jedenfalls glaubte Elsa, bis sie plötzlich spürte wie sich die Decke hinter sie hob und sich jemand hinter sie in ihr Bett legte. Im nächsten Moment schon, spürte sie wie sie von hinten fest umarmt wurde.

„Ich lasse dich nicht allein Elsa….." mit diesen Worten gab Jimmy Elsa einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und zog sie dicht zu sich heran.

Elsa war zu erschöpft und schockiert um zu protestieren und vielleicht wollte sie das auch gar nicht. Vielleicht würde doch alles anders werden, als sie es sich immer ausgemalt hatte, vielleicht war sie doch nicht zu einem Leben in Einsamkeit verdammt, so wie sie es immer geglaubt hatte.

Sie rutschte etwas dichter an Jimmy heran und nur kurze Zeit später schliefen beide Arm in Arm ein.


	17. Gedanken an eine alte Liebe

**Kapitel 16: Gedanken an eine alte Liebe**

Es war schon fast morgens, als Elsa erwachte mit einem seltsamen Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich an das zu erinnern, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Zuerst dachte sie, es war alles nur ein Traum, doch als sie Jimmys Arme um sich spürte, da wurde ihr bewusst, dass tatsächlich alles geschehen war. Es gab nun jemanden der ihr Geheimnis kannte und sie dennoch nicht von sich stieß. Viele Jahre hatte Elsa niemanden an sich heran gelassen, aus Angst vor Zurückweisung. Nie hätte Elsa geglaubt, dass jemand sie so akzeptieren würde, geschweige denn lieben könnte. Wie sollte jemand sie auch so akzeptieren können, wenn sie es bis heute selbst nicht konnte?

Vor vielen Jahren gab es einmal einen Mann, der sie so liebte wie sie war und sie liebte ihn auch. Damals hatte Elsa noch an ein glückliches Leben geglaubt, doch als sie Massimo verlor, da verlor sie auch ihren Glauben an die Liebe. Seine Liebe zu ihr, hatte ihr gemeinsames Leben zerstört, denn sein Durst nach Rache und Vergeltung machte ihn Blind. Sie hatte ihn angefleht die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und mit ihr zukommen, doch er konnte es nicht. Er wollte Gerechtigkeit….für sie, doch alles was für sie blieb war ein Leben voller Furcht und Einsamkeit.

Elsa seufzte, lange hatte sie nicht an Massimo gedacht und plötzlichen kamen alle alten Gefühle und Verlustängste wieder hoch. Sie hatte Massimo ins Unglück gestürzt und das nur mit ihrer Liebe. Was wenn sich eine derartige Tragödie noch einmal ereignen sollte? Was wenn sie auch das Leben von Jimmy zerstören würde? Sie hatte einmal einen Mann verloren den sie liebte, könnte sie diesen Verlust ein zweites Mal ertragen? Vielleicht sollte sie einfach ihre Koffer packen und ihre Familie verlassen, vielleicht sollte sie noch einmal einen Neustart wagen….allein. Aber wie könnte sie das tun? Was würde aus ihnen werden? Menschen wie Pepper oder Salty würden niemals allein überleben können. Und so schnell Elsa den Gedanken gefasst hatte, die Freak Show zu verlassen, so schnell verwarf sie diese Idee wieder. Ihre Monster brauchten sie.

Aber was sollte sie sonst tun? Jimmy sagen das es trotz allem keine Zukunft für sie gab, sollte sie ihn einfach wieder von sich stoßen und beten er würde trotzdem ihr dunkles Geheimnis für sich behalten? Einfach alles vergessen und so weiter machen als wäre nichts geschehen, wäre wahrscheinlich die vernünftigste Entscheidung aber würde Jimmy das können….und würde sie selbst das können? Nein, das würde sie nicht! Jimmy hatte es geschafft, die Mauer die sie um sich herum errichtet hatte zum Einstürzen zu bringen und sie wusste nicht ob sie ihn verfluchen sollte oder dankbar sein sollte. Verfluchen, weil er ihr ihren Schutz nahm und sie sich verletzlich fühlte. Dankbar sein, weil er sie aus einem Leben voller Einsamkeit und Lieblosigkeit befreit hatte.

Elsa war immer eine Frau gewesen, die die volle Kontrolle hatte und immer wusste was zu tun war, aber heute war davon nichts mehr übrig. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort lag und über das grübelte, was nun geschehen sollte, doch sie spürte wie die Müdigkeit sie wieder einholte und ihre Augen immer schwerer wurden.

Gerade als Elsa fast eingeschlafen wäre, hörte sie wie Jimmy begann zu schnarchen und zu schmatzen. Und auch wenn Elsa nicht nach Lachen zumute war, konnte sie ihr kichern nicht unterdrücken. Im Schlaf zog Jimmy Elsa dichter zu sich heran und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren blonden Locken. Elsa wusste nicht wann sie sich zuletzt so geborgen gefühlt hatte und sie gab sich diesem Gefühl hin, auch wenn ihr bewusst war, dass dadurch alles noch komplizierter wurde. Sie schloss die Augen und schlief wieder ein.

Als Stunden später die ersten erwachten und ihrer normalen Routine nachgingen, machte sich eine Person auf die Suche nach Jimmy und instinktiv wusste sie auch, wo sie ihn finden würde. Mit Gebeten, dass ihre Vermutung falsch war, machte sich Ethel auf den Weg zu Elsas Zelt.


	18. Sorgen einer Mutter

**Kapitel 17: Sorgen einer Mutter**

Mit jeden Schritt den Ethel dichter an Elsas Zelt heran trat, bekam sie ein mehr und mehr ungutes Gefühl. Was würde sie tun, wenn sie ihren Sohn tatsächlich bei Elsa fand? Jimmy war ihr Sohn und sie liebte ihn mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Dennoch liebte sie auch Elsa, wie eine Schwester! Elsa hatte ihr Leben gerettet und somit auch das von Jimmy. Für immer würde sie in Elsas Schuld stehen und es gab nichts, was Ethel nicht für sie tun würde aber dennoch hatte alles seine Grenzen. Sie würde für Elsa ihr Leben geben aber sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass Jimmy das Gleiche tat. Ihr Sohn war ein intelligenter junger Mann, dem alle Türen im Leben offen standen und der ein erfülltes Leben verdiente. Ein Leben welches es so an der Seite von Elsa Mars nicht geben würde.

Vor 2 Tagen bekam Ethel von Doktor Bonham die schreckliche Nachricht, dass ihre Zeit auf Erden bald ablaufen würde. Der Gedanke daran zu sterben erschreckte Ethel, doch nicht so sehr wie der Gedanke was mit Jimmy passieren würde. Sie konnte diese Welt nicht verlassen und das in dem Wissen, er würde sich selbst ins Unglück stürzen.

Langsam und mit einen unguten Gefühl betrat Ethel das große Zelt. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, so in Elsas Privatsphäre einzudringen, doch sie brauchte Gewissheit. Leise schlich sie durch die imposanten Räumlichkeiten, die wenig mit einem Zelt gemeinsam hatten und atmete tief durch, bevor sie einen Blick in Elsas Schlafzimmer warf. Für einen Moment setzte Ethels Herz aus, als das was sie sah ihre Befürchtung bestätigte.

Dort in Elsas Bett lag ihr Sohn und schlief tief und fest. Er hielt Elsa in seinen Armen und sein Gesicht verriet einen zufriedenen Ausdruck, den sie bei Jimmy noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ethel trat einen Schritt dichter heran und sah, dass Elsa Jimmys Hand fest in ihrer hielt. Wenn es hier nicht um ihren Jimmy gehen würde, dann wäre es ein wirklich liebenswerter Anblick gewesen. Mit einem Seufzer ging Ethel rückwärts heraus und rieb sich die Stirn. Sie hatte nun erkannt, dass Jimmys Elsa wirklich liebte, doch sie bezweifelte, dass Elsa ebenso empfand. So oder so, eine von beiden würde Jimmys Herz brechen. Entweder Elsa, wenn Jimmy ihr eines Tages überdrüssig werden würde oder sie selbst, indem sie diese Beziehung unterbinden würde.

Ethel war in einem Dilemma und sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie setzte sich auf die Stufen von Jimmys Wohnwagen und wartete auf ihren Sohn. In Gedanken versunken, raste ihr Leben noch einmal an ihr vorbei. Wieder sah sie Jimmy als Baby vor sich, ihr wunderschönes kleines Baby welches sie so liebte. Er war immer ein guter Junge gewesen und das einzig gute was Ethel jemals vollbracht hatte. Jimmy war ihr Lebensinhalt und sie wollte sein Glück. Ja, es gab nur einen Weg um Jimmys Zukunft zu retten und das war der, ihn vor einem Leben mit Elsa zu bewahren. Mit Tränen in den Augen tat Ethel etwas, was sie viele Jahre nicht tat. Sie betete zu Gott und betete um Vergebung. Vergebung für den Verrat an Elsa und Vergebung für das Leid welches sie Jimmy bereiten würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie einsam und ohne jemanden sterben der sie liebte, doch diesen Preis nahm Ethel in Kauf.

 _‚_ _Vergib mir!'_

Und während Ethel auf Jimmy wartete, erwachte Elsa langsam und spürte nach wie vor Jimmys Arme um sich herum. Auch wenn es für sie ein befremdliches Gefühl war, so fühlte sich Elsa so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Verschlafen richtete sie sich langsam auf und rutschte aus Jimmys Umarmung. Am Fußboden erblickte Elsa ihre Prothese, sie griff danach und befestigte sie wieder an ihrem Bein. Jimmys kannte ihr Geheimnis, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er sie immer so sehen musste.

Auch Jimmy erwachte, als er spürte, dass Elsa nicht mehr in seinen Armen lag und der Geruch von ihrem Haar welchen er die ganze Nacht in der Nase hatte verschwunden war. Er rieb sich die Augen und sah Elsa am Bettrand sitzen. Gähnend setzte auch er sich aufrecht hin und sah zu Elsa, die mit dem Rücken zu ihn saß.

„Guten Morgen."

Langsam drehte sich Elsa zu Jimmy und ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihr schönes Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen."

Jimmy war glücklich Elsa lächeln zu sehen. Der Schmerz, die Scham und die Angst von gestern Abend schienen nicht mehr an erster Stelle zu stehen. Er rutschte dichter an sie heran und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Schulter.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er, während er sie prüfend ansah.

Jimmys Lippen auf ihrer Haut fühlten sich unglaublich gut an….so vertraut und liebevoll. Elsa hatte dieses Gefühl so lange nicht erlebt.

„Erstaunlich gut sogar…..aber Jimmy, ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass du gehst." Sie musste Jimmy nicht ansehen um zu wissen, wie enttäuscht er war und sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen, nicht nachdem was geschehen war „Versteh mich nicht falsch Jimmy, es ist nur so, dass ich das alles selbst erst verarbeiten muss. Ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich, um selbst zu verstehen was geschehen ist."

Jimmy hörte Elsas Worte und nickte zustimmend. Ihre Stimme war ruhig und sanft. Es hatte nichts mehr von der kalten Art und Weise an sich, wie sie ihn davon schickte als sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Es klang auch nicht panisch und aggressiv, wie in der letzten Nacht als er ihr Zelt betrat. Er erkannte, dass sie ihn nicht wegschickte weil sie ihn nicht bei sich haben wollte, sondern weil sie selbst Zeit brauchte um mit der Situation zurecht zu kommen.

„Ich verstehe….das tue ich wirklich. Aber ich habe noch eine kleine Bitte bevor ich gehe. Gib uns noch 5 Minuten In Ordnung? Ich will dich einfach nur noch 5 Minuten in den Armen halten."

Jimmy ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen und hoffte, dass Elsa ihn diese kleine Bitte erfüllen würde. Elsa drehte sich ganz zu Jimmy um und sah ihn einen Moment an. Mit erwartungsvollen Blick sah er zu ihr und Elsa atmete tief durch. Was waren denn schon 5 Minuten? Mit einem kurzen Nicken legte sich Elsa neben Jimmy und sie spürte sofort wie er seine Arme um sie legte und sie so zu sich zog, dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust lag.

„Ich liebe dich Elsa."


	19. Das Geständnis

**Nach langer Zeit gibt es wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr seit noch alle dabei:-D**

 **Kapitel 18: Das Geständnis**

Die 5 Minuten die Jimmy noch mit Elsa hatte, vergingen wie im Flug und er hätte gerne noch etwas mehr Zeit mit ihr verbracht, doch der wusste, dass Elsa etwas Zeit für sich brauchte. Am vergangenen Abend, hatte sich ihm eine völlig neue Elsa offenbart. Während er Elsas Zelt verließ, ließ er den letzten Abend noch einmal Revue passieren. Er kannte nun Elsas Geheimnis, ein Geheimnis welches sie so viele Jahre vor der ganzen Welt versteckt hielt. Sie hatte so schlimme Dinge erleben müssen und dennoch war sie eine so starke und selbstsichere Frau. Über die Jahre hatte sie einen Panzer um sich herum erbaut, um zu verhindern, dass man ihr jemals wieder wehtun würde und er hatte es geschafft zu ihr durchzudringen….wenn auch ungewollt. Hätte sie ihm jemals die Wahrheit freiwillig offenbart? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie hätte lieber ein Leben in Einsamkeit gewählt, statt jemanden die Wahrheit zu erzählen oder zu zeigen. Doch nun war die Situation eine andere. Er kannte die Wahrheit…er kannte Elsa und er war sich sicher, dass sich nun alles ändern würde. Was sollte sie jetzt noch davon abhalten, ein Leben an seiner Seite zu wählen? Jimmy war zuversichtlich, dass er und Elsa bald ganz offiziell ein Paar sein würden…doch…..etwas in ihm hegte Zweifel. Zweifel, die Jimmy beiseite schob, denn er wollte nicht zweifeln.

Als sich Jimmy seinem Wohnwagen nährte, sah er schon von weitem, dass jemand auf ihn wartete und er seufzte laut auf. Das bärtige Gesicht seiner Mutter wirkte für die meisten Menschen harsch und bitter, doch er wusste, dass das meist nicht der Fall war. Ethel Darling war eine großzügige und liebevolle Frau und hatte selten eine düstere Miene…..doch heute hatte sie eben diese und Jimmy ahnte warum.

„Guten Morgen Mum, was machst du hier?" rief er noch bevor er seine Mutter endgültig erreicht hatte.

Ethel ersparte sich die Antwort, denn sie konnte in Jimmys Gesicht lesen wie in einem Buch und sie wusste, dass er wusste was sie hier tat „Wir müssen reden!"

Jimmy wollte nicht reden, nicht jetzt. Er wusste genau was das Thema sein würde und er wollte sich nicht wieder rechtfertigen müssen. Weder über seine Gefühle noch für wem er diese empfand „Können wir nicht später reden? Ich bin ziemlich müde."

Ein bitteres lachen entkam der Kehle der bärtigen Frau und sie grinste voller Trauer und Argwohn „Das glaube ich dir gern mein Junge. Elsa kann einen Mann ziemlich auslaugen oder? Das tat sie schon zuvor mit vielen anderen vor dir…..und es werden noch viele nach dir kommen."

Jimmys Blick verdunkelte sich und schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf „Darauf habe ich keine Lust Mutter, ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt und sage es jetzt noch einmal. Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr, ich bin ein Mann und als dieser kann ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen." Er blickte auf die glasigen Augen seiner Mutter und sprach weiter „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken du hast getrunken."

Mühsam stand Ethel auf und ignorierte den Schmerz, er sie innerlich langsam auffraß „Nein mein Junge, ich habe nicht getrunken aber angesichts der Umstände, könnte man mir das nicht verdenken oder? Ich soll dabei zusehen, wie mein einziges Kind sein Leben in den Müll wirft und das kann und werde ich nicht. Hörst du Jimmy…..ich lasse das nicht zu…"

„Tatsächlich? Und wieso denkst du, ich werfe mein Leben in den Müll? Weil du mir nicht die Braut ausgesucht hast? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so altmodisch bist." Spottete Jimmy und fühlte sich gleichzeitig schlecht. Er liebte Ethel und nie zuvor hatte er es gewagt, seine Mutter zu verspotten.

Ethel ignorierte Jimmys sarkastischen Kommentar und hörte stattdessen nur ein Wort. Braut! Um Himmels willen, war der Junge wirklich so dumm?

„Braut? Jimmy, hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu? Denkst du wirklich, dass Elsa jemals jemanden wie dich heiraten würde? Und nein, ich meine nicht weil du ein Freak bist! Ich schwöre dir, sollte Elsa jemals heiraten, dann nur einen Mann der ihr zu Ruhm verhilft und am besten den Oscar gleich mitbringt." Ethel atmete tief durch, so kam sie an Jimmy nicht heran. Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen und schüttelte traurig den Kopf „Du weißt, ich habe Elsa immer wie eine Schwester geliebt und das tue ich auch heute noch. Elsa ist eine sehr extravagante Frau und auf eine liebenswerte Art und Weise eine richtige Diva…..aber sie ist mehr als das, sie kann egoistisch und herablassend sein und du weißt es! Du bist mein Sohn und bedeutest mir alles….ich kann nicht…..ich kann nicht…"

Ethels Stimme brach und sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen, ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals und sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt Jimmy die Wahrheit sagen würde, gab es kein zurück mehr.

„Was kannst du nicht? Mutter, was ist los? Da ist doch noch mehr…." Jimmy wusste, dass seine Mutter etwas verbarg…..etwas Schlimmes. Seine Wut verblasste und Sorge breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Die nächsten Worte die Ethel sprach, waren so leise…kaum ein Flüstern „Ich kann nicht gehen, ohne zu wissen, dass du den richtigen Weg gehen wirst." Sie blickte zu Jimmy und sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an „Jimmy, ich werde sterben!"

Jimmy trat einen Schritt zurück und starrte seine Mutter regungslos an. War das ein Trick? Eine letzter Versuch ihn von Elsa fernzuhalten. Nein, seine Mutter war nicht diese Art von Mensch. Sein Herz sank und er fühlte sich völlig hilflos „Was erzählst du da? Mum…..was ist los?" seine Stimme war nicht mehr wütend, sondern nur noch erfüllt von Angst.

„Ich bin krank Jimmy, sehr krank. Der Doktor gibt mir nicht mehr viel Zeit und ich kann nicht in Frieden von dieser Welt gehen, ohne zu wissen, dass du in guten Händen bist." Mit beiden Händen wischte sich Ethel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und trat an Jimmy heran. Sie nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und sah ihn an „Ich beschwöre dich Jimmy, beende die Sache mit Elsa bevor es zu spät ist. Ich weiß nicht ob es ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt, aber ich weiß, dass mein Geist keine Ruhe finden wird, wenn du bei ihr bleibst. Bitte Jimmy, das ist mein letzter Wunsch." Eindringlich sah sie ihren Sohn an, in dessen Gesicht sie jetzt nur noch Leid und Schmerz sah.

„Mum…..ich….du darfst nicht sterben….." er packte Ethel und schloss sie in eine feste Umarmung.

So fest sie nur konnte, erwiderte Ethel die Umarmung ihres Sohnes…..wer wusste schon wie viele es noch geben würde.


	20. Zwiespalt

**Kapitel 19: Zwiespalt**

Jimmy war gegangen und Elsa war allein in ihrem Zelt und lauschte den Klängen ihres Plattenspielers. Sie hatte nicht viele gute Erinnerungen an Deutschland, eigentlich keine, bis auf die Musik aus ihrer Heimat. Sie liebte die deutsche Musik und sie selbst liebte es auf Deutsch zu singen, leider war in Amerika nicht viel Platz auf der Bühne für deutschen Gesang und so hatte Elsa es vor vielen Jahren aufgegeben in ihrer Muttersprache zu singen. Doch oft wenn sie alleine war, sang sie die alten Lieder aus ihrer Heimat leise vor sich hin, so wie heute. Es war ein melancholisches Lied und dennoch wunderschön…ebenso wie ihre Stimmung gerade.

Elsa war im Zwiespalt. Auf der einen Seite, war sie traurig, dass Jimmy gegangen war, doch ein Großteil in ihr verspürte Erleichterung. Sie war eine Frau, die ihren Weg allein gegangen war und sie war der festen Meinung gewesen, dass es immer so bleiben würde. Doch nun war durch nur eine Nacht alles anders. Nun gab es jemanden und er kannte ihr grässliches Geheimnis. Es war ein seltsam befreiendes Gefühl, dass sie sich nach all den Jahren jemanden anvertraut hatte, wenn auch nicht beabsichtigt. Aber dieses Gefühl der Befreiung wurde überschattet von purer Angst. Angst davor, was die Zukunft bringen würde. Seit Massimo hatte Elsa niemanden mehr so nahe an sich herangelassen und sie wusste warum. Massimo hatte sie so sehr geliebt und seine Liebe hatte ihn ins Verderben gestürzt. Jimmy sah sie an, mit den gleichen Blick wie Massimo. Was wäre wenn sich ein ähnliches Desaster noch einmal wiederholen würde? Würde Elsa all dieses Leid noch einmal ertragen?

Seufzend setzte sich Elsa vor ihren Spiegeln und begann ihre normale Morgenrutine. Sie begann die Reste ihres verlaufenen Make Ups des letzten Abends zu entfernen und legte kurz darauf neues Make Up auf. Sie würden heute eine Vorstellung geben und Elsa war zu professionell um sich gehen zu lassen, sie war der Star und konnte nicht fehlen. Nach einiger Zeit war ihr Make Up wieder perfekt und ihr Haar war Makellos. Lange Zeit starrte sie ihr Spiegelbild einfach nur an…..sie war eine überaus schöne Frau und sie wusste es, doch der Zahn der Zeit machte auch bei ihr keine Ausnahme. Was wäre in 10 Jahren? Oder in 20 Jahren? Wäre sie dann immer noch eine gleiche Schönheit wie jetzt? Jimmy war viel jünger als sie. Was würde in 20 Jahren sein, wenn sie sich auf diese Beziehung einließe?

 _‚_ _Oh Gott, ich will mir dieses Bild nicht einmal vorstellen.'_

Kopfschüttelnd stand Elsa auf und zog sich um, als sie kleine tapsige Schritte hörte und sie wusste sofort wem diese Gehörten. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Elsas Gesicht als sie sich umdrehte und ihren kleinen süßen Engel MaPetite erblickte.

„Guten Morgen Fräulein Elsa, Sie haben Besuch." sagte die winzig kleine Frau in ihrer piepsigen Stimme.

Überrascht sah Elsa nach unten und hob MaPetite hoch „Besuch? Ich erwarte aber niemanden. Wer ist es?"

„Ein Mann aus Hollywood…ja wirklich. Er sagte, er wäre auf der Suche nach ganz besonderen Talenten. Sein Name ist Mr. Spencer und er möchte Sie kennenlernen."

Für einen Moment fielen alle anderen Gedanken von Elsa ab und ihre Augen strahlten die kleine Frau an „Oh MaPetite, das sind ja wundervolle Nachrichten. Was hat er gesagt?" Elsa verspürte eine Euphorie wie schon lange nicht, war jetzt doch endlich der Tag gekommen an dem sich alles auszahlen würde?

„Nur das er Talentsucher ist und nachdem der die Zwillinge gesehen hat, war er ganz gespannt darauf auch Sie kennen zu lernen. Er sagte, dass er selten so viele Talente an einem Ort gefunden hatte."

Elsas strahlendes Gesicht verzog sich und ihr Blick wurde düster. Die Zwillinge? Das sollte doch wohl ein Scherz sein. Diese Mädchen waren ein Nichts im Gegensatz zu ihr.

„Talent? Die Zwillinge?" ein freudloses Lachen entkam Elsa und sie setzte MaPetite ab „Nun, Zwei Köpfe zu haben ist wohl kaum ein Talent. Es wird wohl Zeit, dass Mr. Spencer einen wahren Star kennenlernt." Elsa schnappte sich ihre Pelzstola und ging schnellen Schrittes zum großen Zelt.

 _‚_ _Die Zwillinge und Talent! Offenbar ist der Mann noch nicht ganz ausgeschlafen.'_

Vergessen waren alle Sorgen über Jimmy, darüber würde sich Elsa noch früh genug den Kopf zerbrechen können, hier ging es um ihre Karriere….um ihren Traum!

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln betrat Elsa das große Zelt und erblicke vor der Bühne einen Mann mittleren Alters, der lässig gegen einen Stuhl gelehnt war.

„Guten Morgen, wie ich hörte möchten Sie mich sprechen. Wissen Sie, es ist nicht üblich das ich Leute empfange, die ich nicht erwartet habe." Charmant ging Elsa auf den Mann zu und blieb nur wenige Meter vor ihm stehen.

„Ahhh Miss Mars nehme ich an! Darf ich mich Ihnen vorstellen? Mein Name ist Richard Spencer und ich bin Ihre Zukunft." Mit einem breiten Grinsen verbeugte sich der dunkelhaarige Mann vor Elsa.


	21. Der erste Verlust

**Kapitel 20: Der erste Verlust**

Es waren 6 Tage vergangen, seitdem Ethel Ihrem Sohn gesagt hatte, dass sie sterben würde. Es waren 6 Tage vergangen, seitdem Richard Spencer in Elsas Leben getreten war. In diesen 6 Tagen, hatten sich Jimmy und Elsa kaum gesehen. Ein flüchtiges Hallo oder ein schneller Blick war in dieser Zeit alles, was die beiden teilten. Jimmy war noch immer völlig erschüttert über das Geständnis seiner Mutter und er war am Verzweifeln. Wie sollte er den letzten Wunsch seiner Mutter erfüllen, wo er Elsa doch so liebte?

Elsa war in dieser Zeit zu beschäftigt, um sich um Jimmy zu kümmern. Richard Spencer war ständig an ihrer Seite und ermutigte sie, sich ihrer Karriere voll und ganz hinzugeben. Er versprach ihr Ruhm und er bestärkte sie in den Glauben, dass sie in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft ein großer Star werden würde. Elsa stand täglich viele Stunden auf der Bühne und studierte neue Lieder ein, sie fuhr zum Fotografen um neue Fotos von sich machen zulassen, sie verwendete all ihre freie Zeit mit ihrem Aussehen. Neue Cremes, Parfüms und Accessoires waren für Elsa wichtiger denn je geworden. Sie wollte ein Star sein und als dieser würde sie den Menschen in Erinnerung bleiben. Viel schöner und strahlender als jeder Stern am Himmel. Es gab nur eine Sache, die Elsa zur Weißglut trieb und das war Spencers großes Interesse an den Zwillingen. Elsa wusste, dass es für sie hier keine Konkurrenz gab aber die Zwillinge bereiteten ihr Kopfzerbrechen. Sie waren Freaks aber auf einer seltsamen Art und Weise liebenswert. Sie waren fast ein und dieselbe Person und doch so unterschiedlich….wahrscheinlich war es das, was die Leute so faszinierte. So oder so, waren sie eine Gefahr für Elsa und sie wollte sie nicht länger um sich haben. Elsa erinnerte sich an diesen kleinen arroganten Schnösel, dessen Mutter die Zwillinge kaufen wollte. Damals war es für Elsa undenkbar, doch nun bot sich darin eine echte Option. Ganz früh noch bevor alle aufgestanden waren, fuhr Elsa unter einem Vorwand zur Villa der Familie Mott. Sie schlug zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, sie würde genug Geld bekommen um ihren hohen Lebensstandard beizubehalten und sie würde die Zwillinge loswerden. Und es gab für Dot und Bette auch keinen Grund zur Klage. Wie viele Freaks dürften schon in einer prächtigen Villa leben? Der Gedanke daran reinigte Elsas Gewissen, als sie zurück fuhr und in ihrem Zelt verschwand noch bevor alle anderen wach wurden. Das jedenfalls dachte sie.

 _‚_ _Eine Sorge weniger'_

Elsa setzte sich auf ihr großes Bett und begutachtete die Einkäufe, die sie Gestern getätigt hatte. Unter anderem war auch ein schönes rotes Negligee dabei. Es war mit schwarzer Spitze versetzt und unglaublich sexy. Elsa war sich sicher, dass Jimmy das ebenfalls so sehen würde.

‚ _Jimmy_.'

Sie hatte ihn kaum gesehen in den letzten Tagen und auch er schien nicht wirklich Interesse daran zu haben. Vielleicht war es auch besser so aber ein anderer Teil von ihr, wollte ihn bei sich haben. Elsas Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie draußen ein panisches Gemenge vernahm.

„Sie ist weg….ich kann sie nicht finden." hörte Elsa jemanden rufen. Zuerst dachte sie, es würde um die Zwillinge gehen, doch niemand hier sprach von ihnen in der Einzahl. Verwirrt stand Elsa auf und verließ ihr Zelt. Sie erblickte Paul, Suzi und Eve die sich panisch unsahen.

„Was ist hier los? Wer ist weg?" sagte Elsa streng und blickte auf die drei anderen.

„MaPetite…sie ist weg, sie war nicht in ihrem Bett und auch sonst können wir die Kleine nicht finden." Sagte Eve völlig aufgelöst.

Elsas Herz setzte einen Moment aus, dass konnte doch nicht sein….MaPetite ging niemals allein weit weg vom Zeltplatz. Für Elsa war MaPetite immer etwas ganz besonderes. Liebenswert, gut und rein….durch und durch.

„Wir müssen alle wecken und sie suchen…..los, sie kann ja nicht allzu weit weg sein." rief Elsa und begann gemeinsam mit den anderen die Suche nach der kleinen Frau.

Jeder suche nach MaPetite, doch die Stunden vergingen und es gab keine Spur von ihr. In allen keimte langsam der Verdacht auf, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen sein musste. Paul rief nach einiger Zeit, dass auch die Zwillinge weg waren.

„Vielleicht sind ja Dot und Bette mit ihr unterwegs?" sagte Suzi um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Am liebsten hätte Elsa sofort gesagt, dass das nicht möglich war, doch wie sollte sie erklären woher sie das wusste? Es war Jimmy der hinter Elsa erschien und zu sprechen begann.

„Ich habe da hinten alles abgesucht aber keine Spur von ihr und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie mit den Zwillingen unterwegs ist. Glaubt wirklich einer hier, dass die 3 zusammen die Stadt unsicher machen, wo wir von so vielen hier gehasst werden? Niemals! Wir müssen weiter suchen…"

„Jimmy hat recht, ich kenne MaPetite gut und sie würde nicht einfach ohne Bescheid zugeben irgendwo hingehen." rief Eve und rannte sofort wieder los, um nach ihrer kleinen Freundin zu suchen.

Alle verteilten sich wieder und riefen laut in alle Richtungen.

Elsa wusste wo Bette und Dot waren und das es ihnen gut ging aber wo war nur MaPetite? Ihr kleiner Schatz. Tränen der puren Angst liefen über Elsas Wangen und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sich eine Zigarette anzünden wollte. Jimmy war der Einzige, der nicht gegangen war und er trat dicht hinter Elsa. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, auf Abstand zugehen bis er selbst entschieden hatte, was er tun sollte aber die Situation war ein Ausnahmezustand. Sanft legte er seine Hände von hinten auf Elsas Schultern und küsste kurz und sanft ihre Schläfe „Wir finden sie….keine Angst Elsa…wir finden sie."

Elsa schloss die Augen und lehnte sich für einen Moment an Jimmy, seine Nähe beruhigte sie und ihr zittern ließ langsam nach „Sie ist zu klein….wenn sie sich verirrt hat, dann wird sie nicht lange durchhalten. Sie braucht uns doch."

„Ich werde mit den anderen weiter suchen, wir finden sie schon. Bleib du am besten hier und warte ob sie zurück kommt oder ob sie vielleicht ein Bewohner von Jupiter gefunden hat und wieder herbringt." Jimmy küsste noch einmal Elsas Stirn und lächelte sie aufmunternd an, auch wenn ihm selbst nicht danach war.

Die Stunden vergingen und es wurde schon dunkel, die meisten saßen zusammen im großen Zelt und warteten auf die Rückkehr von Jimmy und Paul, die noch auf der Suche waren. Bislang hatte niemand die kleine Frau oder die Zwillinge finden können. Alle bis auf Elsas nahmen an, dass sie 3 Mitglieder der Familie vermissten.

Plötzlich vernahmen sie Schritte, die sich dem Zelt nährten. Aufgeregt und ängstlich standen alle auf und blickten erwartungsvoll zum Eingang. Jimmy und Paul betraten das Zelt und hielten eine kleine Kiste in der Hand…..eine Kiste…..gerade groß genug für MaPetite.


	22. Ethels Entscheidung

**Kapitel 21: Ethels Entscheidung**

Wie in Zeitlupe ging Elsa auf Jimmy zu und sah in seine roten und feuchten Augen. Das konnte nicht wirklich sein, Elsa wollte es nicht glauben. Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals und legte ihre zitternden Hände auf die kleine Schachtel. Sie hatte Angst, unglaubliche Angst davor, was sie gleich sehen würde. Vor ihrem inneren Auge, sah Elsa MaPetite vor sich….fröhlich und voller Liebreiz, doch sie ahnte, dass sie dieses süße kleine Gesicht, niemals wieder sehen würde. Noch bevor sie einen Blick in die Schachtel warf, kamen ihr die Tränen.

„Elsa, du solltest da nicht reingucken." sagte Jimmy mit gebrochener Stimme.

Doch Elsa musste es tun, sie brauchte Gewissheit….sie musste wissen, was aus ihrem kleinen Schatz wurde. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, hob sie den Deckel von der Schachtel und sprang schreiend einen Meter zurück. In der Schachtel befand sich das winzige Kleid von MaPetite, zerfetzt und voller Blut….aber von MaPetite selbst, fehlte jede Spur.

„Wo….wo ist sie? Keine Leiche?" fragte Elsa und sah Jimmy und Paul fast hilfesuchend an.

„Nein, wir nehmen an, dass ein wildes Tier sie erwischt hat." antwortete Paul und sah zu Boden.

Alle waren schockiert und voller Trauer. Keiner konnte so recht fassen, was passiert war. Elsa ging wieder dichter zu Jimmy und nahm das Kleid aus der Schachtel. Sie blickte verweint auf das, was noch von MaPetite übrig war. Es war unfassbar und wie in einem Alptraum. Fest drückte Elsa das Stück Stoff an sich und setzte sich weinend auf einen der Stühle. Keiner wusste mit der Situation umzugehen, sie würden sie nicht einmal beerdigen können. Wenigstens das hätte sie verdient gehabt. Alle blickten Elsa voller Trauer an, so gebrochen hatte bislang niemand Elsa gesehen, eine Frau die für alle den Ruf hatte unerschütterlich zu sein. Nun….fast alle….

Es war Suzi, die als erste Sprach „Wir müssen noch nach den Zwillingen suchen….vielleicht sind sie verletzt da draußen. Ich denke, wir sollten da suchen, wo ihr das Kleid gefunden habt."

Alle nickten und verließen betroffen das Zelt, alle bis auf Jimmy…..er wollte bei Elsa bleiben….doch er konnte auch nicht einfach die Zwillinge Nacht allein im Wald lassen. Langsam ging er zu Elsa und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern „Es tut mir so leid Elsa, wir haben die Kleine alle geliebt."

„Was wollte sie nur da draußen? Warum zur Hölle war sie da draußen?" schrie Elsa und klammerte sich fest an das Stück Stoff.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wenn wir Dot und Bette finden, dann wissen wir vielleicht mehr. Ich werde jetzt nach den beiden suchen…..oder soll ich bei dir bleiben?"

Elsa schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf „Nein, ich will einfach nur alleine sein." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie das Zelt und ging zu ihren eigenen. Sie wollte jetzt keine tröstenden Worte hören, sie wollte keine Umarmungen, alles was sie wollte, war in aller Stille um MaPetite trauern.

Traurig sah Jimmy ihr nach und verließ dann ebenfalls das Zelt, vielleicht waren wirklich die Zwillinge der Schlüssel.

„Jimmy? Wo willst du hin" es war die Stimme seiner Mutter und Jimmy drehte sich um.

„Ich gehe mit den Anderen Bette und Dot suchen." sagte er nur, denn er wollte keine Zeit verlieren und noch 2 Freunde zu Grabe tragen.

„Ich verstehe, ich warte hier. Vielleicht tauchen die Zwillinge ja von allein wieder auf." log Ethel ihren Sohn an, denn sie wusste genau wo die Mädchen waren und das sie nicht wiederkommen würden.

Kaum war Jimmy verschwunden, machte sich Ethel auf den Weg zu ihren Wohnwagen um etwas zu holen, von dem sie hoffte es nie benutzten zu müssen.

 _‚_ _Herr vergib mir.'_

Die sah auf die Waffe in ihrer Hand und betete zu Gott, dass man das Herr ihr vergeben würde….das Jimmy ihr vergeben würde. Mit der geladenen Waffe in ihrer Tasche, ging Ethel direkt zu Elsas Zelt. Nie hätte Ethel geglaubt, dass es jemals so weit kommen würde. Elsa war ihre Freundin….ihre Schwester, doch mit dem was sie getan hatte, hatte sie ihr Leben verwirkt. Ohne sich anzukündigen stürmte Ethel in Elsas Zelt…Ihre Entscheidung stand fest. Elsa würde heute Nacht sterben und sie mit ihr.


	23. Der Streit Teil 1

**Kapitel 22: Der Streit Teil 1**

Elsa saß in ihrem Zelt und starrte auf die Überreste von MaPetites Kleid. Für Elsa war die Vorstellung, dass sie die kleine Frau nie mehr wiedersehen würde unvorstellbar. Völlig aufgelöst, goss sich Elsa ein großes Glas mit Whiskey ein und trank es in einem Zug aus. Sie wusste, es würde den Schmerz nicht wegmachen, aber es beruhigte sie. Gerade als sie sich ein weiteres Glas einschenken wollte, hörte sie wie jemand ihr Zelt betrat. Ohne sich umzudrehen rief sie nur.

„Ich will allein sein!"

Ethel hörte nicht auf Elsas Worte und kam näher, vielleicht sollte sie Elsa gleich hinterrücks erschießen aber das würde Ethel nicht zufrieden stellen. Sie wollte dass Elsa gestand! Sie wollte es aus dem Mund der Frau hören, die sie einst liebte wie eine Schwester.

„Ich bin es Elsa!" sagte Ethel monoton und ging um Elsa herum um sie ansehen zu können. Das Make-Up der blonden Frau war verschmiert und ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Kopfschüttelnd stand Ethel da und klatsche dreimal in die Hände.

„Sie haben sich heute selbst übertroffen Elsa." Wut, Enttäuschung und Trauer klangen in ihrer Stimme, als sie selbst mit den Tränen kämpfte. Von heute an würde sich alles ändern.

Irritiert sah Elsa zu der bärtigen Frau „Was?"

„Ach kommen Sie Elsa, Sie können jetzt aufhören mit diesen Theater. Mir müssen Sie nichts vorspielen. Diese falsche Trauer um MaPetite beleidigt nur ihr andenken. Aber eines muss ich Ihnen lassen, für diese Vorstellung hätten sie eine Auszeichnung verdient. Wirklich jeder hier hat Ihnen diese Show abgekauft….auch mein Jimmy. Aber mich täuschen Sie nicht mehr."

Ethel blieb ganz dicht vor Elsa stehen und wartete die Reaktion der anderen Frau ab.

Elsa brauchte einen Moment um das zu verarbeiten, was Ethel gerade gesagt hatte. Langsam stand sie auf und blickte Ethel direkt in die Augen. Wollte sie ihr unterstellen, sie hätte MaPetite etwas angetan? Elsas Trauer verwandelte sich in Wut und diese Entlud sich, als sie mit voller Kraft Ethel ins Gesicht schlug, so dass die andere Frau einige Schritte zur Seite taumelte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Wie kannst du es wagen, hierher zu kommen und mir eine derartige Grausamkeit zu unterstellen. Ich habe MaPetite geliebt…..vielleicht mehr als ihr alle zusammen."

Ethel hielt sich ihre Wange und war ofengestanden über die Kraft die Elsa aufbringen konnte überrascht. Tränen liefen Ethel über ihr Gesicht aber es waren keine Tränen des Schmerzes sondern der Enttäuschung. Weiterhin versuchte Elsa den Engel zu spielen, aber Ethel wusste es besser.

„Ihre Liebe ist tödlich! Was hat MaPetite getan? Hat sie zu viel Applaus bekommen? Hatten Sie Angst, dass dieser Mann aus Hollywood vielleicht Interesse an ihr haben könnte? Deswegen haben Sie doch die Zwillinge beseitigt oder? Ohja Elsa ich weiß alles! Ich habe Sie gesehen….heute Morgen. Sie fuhren mit den Mädchen weg und kamen ohne Sie wieder…..sagen Sie Elsa, wo haben Sie die Mädchen verscharrt? Oder sollte es auch so aussehen, als hätte ein wildes Tier die Zwei getötet?"

Wütend schenkte sich Elsa einen weiteren Whiskey ein und schüttelte den Kopf „Du bist verrückt….eine verrückte Frau, die nicht weiß was sie sagt. Ich hoffe du hast getrunken Ethel, weil wenn nicht hast du den Verstand verloren."

„Oh mein Gott." lachte Ethel laut aber freudlos „Sie haben wirklich die Dreistigkeit weiter zu lügen? Ich habe Sie gesehen und glauben Sie mir, wenn ich den anderen davon erzähle, dann werden sie genauso von Ihrer Schuld überzeugt sein wie ich. Vielleicht würde auch das meinen Jimmy endlich die Augen öffnen. Der arme Junge ist Ihnen so hoffnungslos verfallen und ich konnte weder die Zwillinge noch MaPetite vor Ihnen retten aber Gott ist mein Zeuge, ich werde meinen Sohn vor Ihnen retten. Wo sind die Zwillinge? Glauben Sie nicht, dass sie wenigstens eine Beerdigung verdient haben…..anders als MaPetite wie es scheint."

Ethels Worte trafen Elsa hart und es zerriss sie, wie Ethel von ihr dachte. Sie hatte Ethel geliebt und nun bezichtigte sie sie eine Mörderin zu sein.

„Fein, ich bin mit den Zwillingen heute Morgen weggefahren aber ich habe Ihnen nicht ein Haar gekrümmt! Ganz im Gegenteil, dank mir können die beiden ein Leben in Saus und Braus leben. Ich habe Ihnen geholfen….ich habe sie zu den Motts gebracht. Sie leben jetzt in einer großen Villa und bekommen alles, was sie sich bisher nur erträumen konnten."

Ethel sah Elsa überrascht und auch angewidert an „Sie haben die Mädchen zu den Leuten gebracht, die sie kaufen wollten wie Vieh?"

„Du dramatisierst, wir sind alle Schausteller und als diese werden wir bezahlt. Wo ist der Unterschied ob Leute an der Kasse zahlen um eine Hydra zusehen oder ob es in den eigenen vier Wänden passiert? Wir profitieren alle davon….auch du!"

„Sie haben die Mädchen wirklich verkauft! Was ist nur aus Ihnen geworden Elsa? Ich erkenne die Frau nicht mehr, für die ich mein Leben gelassen hätte." Ethel trauerte um ihre Freundin, die augenscheinlich nicht mehr die Frau war, die sie liebte.

„Du hast mich noch nie gekannt Ethel…..niemand von euch kennt mich. Niemand außer Jimmy weiß wer ich wirklich bin." sagte Elsa verbittert.

Kaum hatte Elsa Jimmy erwähnt, verfinsterte sich Ethels Blick „Das wage ich zu bezweifeln, mein Sohn sieht das in Ihnen, was er sehen will. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie Jimmy vernichten." Mit diesen Worten griff Ethel in ihre Tasche und zog ihre Waffe hervor „Niemals werde ich zulassen, dass Sie Jimmy zu Grunde richten."


	24. Der Streit Teil 2

**Kapitel 23: Der Streit Teil 2**

Elsa war wie vom Donner gerührt, da stand die Frau, die Elsa immer wie eine Schwester geliebt hatte und hielt ihr eine geladene Waffe vor ihr Gesicht. In Ethels Augen konnte Elsa sehen, dass die bärtige Frau es ernst meinte…bitter ernst. Erschrocken wich Elsa zurück und schluckte schwer.

„Um Gottes willen Ethel, leg die Waffe weg. Du willst mich wirklich umbringen? Nach allem was ich für dich getan habe und für deinen Sohn? Nach allem was wir erlebt haben, willst du mich kaltblütig umbringen? Das bist doch nicht du Ethel….."

Ethels Hände begannen zu zittern, sie hatte sich genau ausgemalt, wie sie Elsa erschießen würde, aber jetzt da sie vor ihr stand, bekam Ethel Angst.

„Es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr Elsa. Ihre Zeit ist abgelaufen, auch wenn ein Teil von mir mit Ihnen sterben wird."

„Das bist noch du Ethel, ich bitte dich…..du denkst nicht klar. Du bist keine Mörderin, ebenso wenig wie ich es bin. Ich habe weder den Zwillingen Schmerzen zugefügt, noch MaPetite umgebracht. Wenn du mich jetzt tötest, dann tötest du eine Unschuldige."

Traurig lächelnd schüttelte Ethel den Kopf und schniefte „Sie sind nicht unschuldig Elsa…..keiner von uns ist das. Ich habe viele Sünden begangen und eine mehr oder weniger spielt auch keine Rolle mehr. Und Sie Elsa, selbst wenn Sie wie Sie sagen, MaPetite nicht getötet haben, so sind Sie keineswegs unschuldig, denn früher oder später werden Sie ein Leben zerstören. Das Leben meines Sohnes….ich kann das nicht zulassen."

„Geht es dir darum? Du willst Jimmy beschützen, indem du die Frau umbringst, die er liebt? Er wird dich dafür hassen, willst du das? Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören und noch weniger akzeptieren willst, aber Jimmy liebt mich….hörst du? Er liebt mich…..niemals wird er dir verzeihen. Du bist diejenige, die sein Leben kaputt machen wird."

Elsa hatte Angst, entsetzliche Angst…dennoch war jedes Wort was sie sagte wahr und diente ihr nicht nur als Ausrede um mit dem Leben davon zu kommen.

„Das weiß ich Elsa, Jimmy liebt Sie….er liebt Sie so sehr." Ethel begann immer mehr zu weinen, denn sie wusste das Elsa recht hatte und dennoch, war es der einzige Weg, auch wenn Jimmy sie dafür bis zum Tage ihres Todes hassen würde „Aber ich werde lieber mit dem Gewissen ins Grab springen, dass mein Sohn mich hasst, als mit den Gedanken sterben, dass Sie ihm das Herz brechen werden und das werden Sie…..ich weiß es. In dem Leben von Elsa Mars hat nur ein Mensch Platz und das sind Sie selbst. Es tut mir leid Elsa…..so leid."

Ethel zielte auf Elsa und ihr Finger drückte langsam gegen den Abzug.

„Ethel stopp….." Elsa sah in Ethels Augen, die Entschlossenheit, dass zu beenden, weswegen sie gekommen war…sie brauchte Zeit. Elsa wollte nicht sterben, nicht jetzt wo sie ihren Träumen so nahe war. „Ich sehe, ich kann dir dein Vorhaben nicht ausreden aber bitte, lass mich wenigstens noch einen Drink nehmen…..um das etwas erträglicher zu machen. Ich habe Angst Ethel….also bitte"

Ethel selbst hatte mich weniger Angst „Machen Sie zwei draus….ein letzter Schluck unter Freunden."

Als Ethel leicht die Waffe senkte, ging Elsa zu der Whiskey Flasche auf den kleinen Tisch neben ihrer Couch und erblickte dort, ihre Wurfmesser. Sie hatte lange nicht geworfen, aber es war ihre einzige Chance.

Kaum hatte Elsa ihrer einstigen Freundin den Rücken zugedreht, hob Ethel wieder sie Waffe. Elsa in den Rücken zu schießen würde es für sie erträglicher machen. Sie musste nicht mit Elsas strafenden Augen, die sie ansahen leben müssen und auch für Elsa wäre, ein unerwarteter Schuss gnadenvoller.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber Ihre Träume werden sich niemals erfüllen."

„Du wirst jedenfalls kein Teil davon sein."

Es geschah im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, gerade als Ethel den Abzug drücken wollte, drehte sich Elsa blitzschnell herum und warf eines der Messer in Ethels Richtung und das erste Mal, seit vielen Jahren, verfehlte Elsa ihr Ziel nicht! Das Messer durchbohrte Ethels linkes Auge und ihr lebloser Körper sank zu Boden, wie eine Puppe.

Elsa verstand erst nicht, was hier passiert war. Langsam nährte sie sich Ethel und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Blut quoll aus ihrem Auge, während das andere Elsa mit glasigen toten Blick anstarrte.

„Oh mein Gott…..oh mein Gott, was habe ich getan." Flüsterte Elsa und kniete sich neben Ethel. Sie hatte Ethel umgebracht, aber was hätte sie sonst tun sollen? Panisch sah sich Elsa um und wusste nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollte.

„Elsa? Hallo, sind Sie hier….ich habe gute Nahrichten. Ich….." Richard Spencer betrat Elsas Zelt und was er dort erblickte, ließ ihn sofort verstummen. Erschrocken und irritiert blickte er auf Elsa, die neben der Leiche der bärtigen Frau kniete „Große Güte, was ist hier passiert?"

Elsa blickte erschrocken auf den Mann, der plötzlich in ihrem Zelt erschien. Sie versuchte Worte zu finden aber sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Völlig verstört sah sie von Ethel zu Richard.

„Kommen Sie Elsa, stehen Sie auf." Richard reichte ihr seine Hand und half ihr auf die Beine. Er begleitete Elsa zu ihrer Couch und goss ihr einen großen Whiskey ein. Mit zitternden Händen nahm Elsa das Glas und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Also Elsa, das ist mit Abstand die schlechteste Werbung, die ich mir im Moment für Sie vorstellen kann. Egal was hier passiert ist, die Leiche muss weg."

Elsa atmete tief durch und fand langsam ihre Worte wieder „Sie wollte mich erschießen, ich habe mich verteidigt. Es…es war nicht meine Schuld."

„Natürlich nicht!" sagte Richard überaufrichtig und ging zu Elsa und streichelte ihre Wange „Aber wir beide wissen, dass das niemand hier glauben wird. In den wenigen Tagen die ich hier bin, konnte ich oft genug beobachten, dass die gute Ethel eine Art Engel für alle hier war…Sie hingegen…nunja….Sie haben ein sehr ausgeprägtes Temperament und haben Ihre Freaks mehr als einmal als dummes Pack und Idioten beschimpft, nicht daran zudenken was Sie auf Deutsch sagten, was ich nicht verstanden habe. Niemand wird Ihnen glauben, dass Ethel es war, die die Waffe zuerst erhoben hat. Sie werden Sie zur Verantwortung ziehen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass mein Star untergeht bevor er überhaupt richtig strahlen dürfte."

Richards Worte taten weh und doch hatte er Recht. Niemand würde ihr glauben und Jimmy würde sie womöglich einhändig erwürgen.

„Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Elsa und die Angst saß ihr im Nacken.

„Wir beseitigen die Leiche….wir beseitigen alle Spuren, niemand wird je erfahren was wirklich passiert ist."

„Nein, ich kann Ethel nicht einfach entsorgen wie Müll…..sie war ein guter Mensch, ich will sie beerdigen."

Richard seufzte laut „Fein, fällt Ihnen etwas ein, weswegen Ethel sich vielleicht selbst hätte umbringen können. Wir könnten einen Selbstmord inszenieren."

Elsa war völlig überfordert. Zuerst MaPetite und nun Ethel….sie verlor zwei geliebte Menschen in weniger als 24 Stunden „Wir haben heute die Überreste von MaPetite gefunden…..mein kleiner Schatz wurde von einem wilden Tier erwischt…..Ethel dachte, ich war es. Ihre Trauer ließ sie verrückt werden."

„Bingo!" rief Richard und sprang auf „Da haben wir den perfekten Grund. Von Trauer zerfressen, beendet Ethel ihr Leben um im Tode für die MaPetite zu sorgen." Richard sah zu Elsa und wusste, er sollte sich weniger enthusiastisch zeigen „Tut mir leid, aber ich versuche nur Sie vor Unheil zu bewahren." Richard Spencer war ein Meister der Lügen und der Vertuschung, denn er als einziges wusste, was wirklich mit MaPetite geschehen war.

„Ethel war nicht der Mensch, der Selbstmord begehen würde…." Sagte Elsa und blickte auf die tote Frau.

„Vielleicht aber doch. Das hier, ist eine absolute Ausnahmesituation. Niemand kann sagen, wie Menschen da reagieren. Elsa, uns läuft die Zeit davon….entscheiden Sie sich. Entweder Sie gestehen alles und lassen sich von der Meute zerfleischen oder….wir machen es auf meine Art. Ihre Entscheidung."

Elsa schloss die Augen und versuchte herauszufinden, was das Richtige war, doch hier gab es kein Richtig. Beide Wege würden falsch sein. Einer würde ihr selbst Unrecht wiederfahren lassen und der andere Ethel. Ethel war tot, sie am Leben. Ja, sie war am Leben und so traf Elsa ihre Entscheidung.

„Was ist Ihr Plan Richard?"

Lächelnd sah Richard zu Elsa und ging dann zu Ethel „Sie müssen mit anfassen, die Frau war nicht gerade ein Fliegengewicht."

Alles was danach geschah, war für Elsa wie in einem Alptraum….wie in Trance agierte sie, bis alles erledig war.

„Sie sollten sich jetzt langsam auf Ihre große Show vorbereiten Elsa, wenn Ethel gefunden wird, müssen Sie eine Meisterleistung abliefern."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Richard und ließ Elsa allein in ihrem Zelt zurück.

 _‚_ _Gott vergib mir, was habe ich getan?'_


	25. Verdächtigungen

**Kapitel 24: Verdächtigungen**

Die Nacht verging für Elsa wie in Zeitlupe. Sie konnte kein Auge zu machen, denn das, was erst vor wenigen Stunden geschehen war, ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Ethel war tot und sie war dafür verantwortlich. Sie war ihre beste und vielleicht einzige Freundin und Elsa hatte sie getötet. Doch was hätte sie tun sollen? Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten, sie oder Ethel und Elsa entschied sich für das Leben. Die ganze Nacht trauerte Elsa um Ethel und hatte panische Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn man ihre Leiche fand. Hatten sie vielleicht doch Spuren hinterlassen? Hatte sie jemand gesehen? Würden sie wissen, dass sie es war die Ethel getötet hatte? Richard sagte, sie müsste eine Meisterleistung hinlegen, wenn man Ethel finden würde, aber das war nicht nötig, denn ihre Trauer war real.

Der Morgen dämmerte und Elsa hörte, wie die ersten von ihrer Suche nach den Zwillingen zurück kamen, es würde auch nicht mehr lange dauern, bis man Ethel finden würde. Müde, erschöpft und verweint stand Elsa auf und begab sich nach draußen. Ihr war übel und sie war entsetzlich müde….müde von allem. Der Platz füllte sich und alle schüttelten nur traurig den Kopf. Keiner hatte die Zwillinge gefunden und nur Elsa wusste warum.

„Vielleicht sind die Beiden auch einfach davon gelaufen." sagte Suzi erschöpft „Ich meine, besonders Dot hat sich hier nie wohl gefühlt. Vielleicht wollten sie einfach nicht länger begafft werden."

„Ja vielleicht." Seufzte Paul und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden….." Jimmy hatte gerade zu sprechen begonnen, als ein grausiger Schrei über den Festplatz hallte. Wie vom Donner gerührt, drehten sich alle zu Eve um, die völlig aufgelöst auf die anderen zu lief. Sie weinte und schrei und rief etwas, was keiner genau verstehen konnte, doch ein Wort verstanden alle…..Ethel.

Elsa schluckte schwer und ermahnte sich selbst Ruhe zu bewahren.

 _‚_ _Es geht los.'_

„Eve…..Eve…..was ist los?" Jimmy hatte den Namen seiner Mutter gehört und rannte auf seine Freundin zu.

„Jimmy, oh mein Gott. Es ist schrecklich…..ich habe Ethel gefunden…..sie ist im Wald Jimmy…..sie ist….." weiter kam Eve nicht, als sie begann bitter zu weinen. MaPetite war ihr kleiner Schatz und Ethel wie eine Mutter. Nun hatte sie beide verloren.

„Was ist mit meiner Mutter?" fragte Jimmy und sah verzweifelt zu Eve.

Elsa beobachtete alles und ihr schlechtes Gewissen, begann an ihr zu nagen. Was hatte sie Jimmy nur angetan?!

„Sie….sie ist tot Jimmy."

Jimmy spürte einen Schmerz tief in sich, den er mit Worten nicht hätte beschreiben können. War es wirklich schon an der Zeit für sie? Er wusste sie war krank, aber der dachte er hätte noch etwas mehr Zeit mit seiner Mutter.

„Ich glaube, sie hat sich umgebracht!" sagte Eve und legte ihre Hände auf Jimmys Schultern.

„Was? Niemals!" rief Paul und trat näher „Warum sollte Ethel das tun? Das ist nicht möglich!" Paul begann neben seiner Trauer etwas anderes zu empfinden…..Argwohn.

„Ich habe es doch gesehen Paul…." Rief Eve zurück und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Jimmy stand in diesem Moment einfach nur da und starrte zu Boden. Sein Verstand vernahm kaum, was die anderen sagten und es war nicht wichtig, seine Mutter war tot und Jimmy fühlte eine Leere in sich, wie nie zuvor „Bring mich hin…." sagte er Tonlos und ging langsam in die Richtung, aus der Eve kam.

Elsa stand immer noch abseits der Gruppe und betete, dass nichts auf sie hinweisen würde. Sie bereute jetzt schon, was sie getan hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie einfach alles gestehen sollen, aber was wäre dann geschehen?

Langsam ging Elsa den anderen nach, gefolgt von Richard, der alles von weitem beobachtet hatte.

„Verlieren Sie jetzt nicht die Nerven! Wir sind beide dran, wenn Sie sich nicht zusammen nehmen." zischte er Elsa ins Ohr.

Sie gingen keine 5 Minuten und Elsa hörte einen herzzerreißenden Schrei, ein Schrei der Trauer eines Sohnes um seine Mutter. Wie in Trance trat Elsa näher, an die Stelle wo Jimmy vor dem abgetrennten Kopf seiner Mutter kniete. Er schrie und weinte und schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Boden.

Elsa wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, Tränen flossen ihr aus den Augen und sie sank wie in Trance neben Jimmy auf den Boden. Jetzt erst, sah sie das ganze Ausmaß ihres Handelns.

„Ethel." flüsterte sie leise und starrte auf den Kopf vor sich.

„Das war doch kein Selbstmord." sagte Paul geschockt und skeptisch zu gleich.

„Paul bitte…" Suzi sah ihren Freund strafend an und deutete auf Jimmy.

„Nein, fällt euch das nicht auf? Erst MaPetite, dann die Zwillinge und nun Ethel? Das sind doch keine Zufälle. Außerdem hätte sich Ethel nie selbst umgebracht….sie hatte gar keinen Grund. Ich will verdammt sein, wenn nicht jemand anderes dahinter steckt…..jemand der uns loswerden will….einen nach den anderen." Paul verbarg nicht, dass sein Blick auf Elsa fiel und auch sie spürte, wie Pauls Blickte sie geradezu durchbohrten.

Richard entging ebenfalls nicht, wie Paul auf Elsa blickte und er wusste, dass der Kerl zum Problem werden könnte. Paul rückte auf seiner Liste, auf den obersten Platz.

Jimmy drehte sich mit verweinten Augen zu Paul und sah ihn wütend an „Du weißt doch gar nichts…..nichts!"

„Ach komm Jimmy, selbst du kannst nicht so blind sein…..du kanntest doch Ethel am besten von uns allen. Gerade du musst doch wissen, dass sie so etwas nie getan hätte. Liebe macht ja bekanntlich blind aber hier geht es um deine Mutter." Paul schrie seinen Freund an und es war ihm egal, ob alle jetzt gegen ihn waren. Etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass Elsa mehr über all das wusste, als sie zugab.

„Genau, hier geht es um meine Mutter! Und meine Mutter ist tot….wie kannst du es wagen, ihr Andenken so zu beschmutzen indem du hier widerliche Verdächtigungen aufstellst?" Jimmy sah zu Elsa, die noch immer auf den Boden saß und kein Wort sagte. Er sah ihre Tränen und auch wenn seine Trauer um Ethel ihn fast den Verstand raubte, so groß war auch der Drang Elsa vor falschen Beschuldigungen zu beschützen.

„Ich beschmutze ihr Andenken? Ich knie nicht mit falschen Tränen auf den Boden und heuchle Trauer."

Das war zu viel für Jimmy, wutentbrannt stand er auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf Paul zu. Er kochte vor Wut und wollte den anderen Mann sein widerliches Schandmaul stopfen. Er trat zu Paul und schupste ihn mit aller Kraft weg, so dass er nach hinten taumelte und zu Boden fiel „Du denkst du weist alles oder Paul? Ich sage dir jetzt mal was, meine Mutter war krank….todkrank. Sie sagte mir vor kurzem, dass sie sterben würde und sie hatte entsetzliche Schmerzen. Du hast meine Mutter nicht gekannt, niemand von euch wusste wie schlecht es ihr ging und sie wollte es auch nicht. Meine Mutter hat ihr Ende selbst gewählt. Verschwinde von hier Paul….los hau ab….du verdienst nicht hier zu sein."

Jimmy wusste, dass Paul nicht die beste Meinung von Elsa hatte, aber dass er so weit gehen würde, widerte ihn an. Seine Mutter war tot und er beschuldigte die Frau, die er liebte sie ermordet zu haben.

Elsa hörte Jimmy und plötzlich wurde ihr alles klar. Deswegen kam Ethel zu ihr, denn sie hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Ethel wusste, dass sie sterben würde und wollte sie vorher beseitigen.

Alle starrten Jimmy schockiert an, denn keiner wusste etwas über Ethels Krankheit.

„Jimmy, beruhige dich…..nimm dir die Zeit zu trauern und lass es gut sein." Eve stellte sich zwischen Jimmy und Paul „Und du Paul, solltest jetzt wirklich besser gehen." Mit einem warnenden Blick, sah sie auf den am Boden liegenden Mann.

Wütend stand Paul auf und sah zu seinen Freunden, jeder blickte ihn enttäuscht an „Ihr glaubt das alles? Ich glaube kein Wort von dem was du sagst. Du bist so dumm und blind, du würdest alles für Elsa tun, sogar den Mord an deiner eigenen Mutter vertuschen."

Was zu viel war, war zu viel. Mit geballten Fäusten sprang Jimmy auf Paul zu und wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig von Eve zurück gehalten. Er hätte Paul am liebsten umgebracht.

„Verschwinde du verdammter Hurensohn oder ich bringe dich um. Verpiss dich und wage es nie mehr mir unter die Augen zutreten. Ich werde dich umbringen, wenn du mir oder Elsa noch einmal zu nahe kommst. Hörst du….ich bringe dich um."

Eve, die bei weitem größer und stärker war als Jimmy, hatte Mühe den jungen Mann von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen „Jimmy, hör auf….das ist nicht der richtige Ort für sowas." Sie drückte Jimmy weg und zwang ihn dann, sie anzusehen „Hör auf Jimmy, dass wäre nicht in Ethels Sinne. Beruhige dich und kümmere dich um Elsa….an ihr geht das alles auch nicht spurlos vorbei." Eve blickte zu Elsa, die noch immer steif wie eine Statue auf dem Boden saß und leise Tränen weinte.

Erst als Eve den Namen von Elsa erwähnte, beruhigte sich Jimmy und holte tief Luft „Du hast recht….sorge nur dafür, dass dieser Scheißkerl weg ist, wenn wir wieder kommen. Ich will sein Gesicht nie mehr sehen." Jimmy nahm Abstand und sah ein letztes Mal zu Paul „Pack deine Sachen und verschwinde von hier….du bist nicht länger ein Teil dieser Familie!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Jimmy um und ging zurück zu Elsa. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder und legte seine Arme um Elsa und es war ihm egal wer es sah.


	26. Keine falschen Tränen

**Kapitel 25: Keine falschen Tränen**

Nachdem Paul wutentbrannt gegangen war, trat eine bedrückende Stille ein. Ethel war für die meisten hier, wie eine Mutter und ihr ableben hinterließ bei allen einen tiefen Riss der Trauer in ihren Herzen. Dieser Ort war ein Fluch und alle waren sich über eines einig, sie wollten weg von hier und irgendwo anders weiter machen. Doch wo sollte dieser Ort sein? Niemand hatte mehr Interesse an einer Freak Show, weder hier noch sonst irgendwo. Sie alle waren Attraktionen aus vergangenen Zeiten.

MaPetite war tot, ebenso wie Ethel, die Zwillinge waren verschwunden und Paul würde die Freak Show mit Sicherheit auch verlassen. Wie sollte es nur weitegehen?

Es verging einige Zeit, bis sich Eve zu Jimmy und Elsa kniete, sie sprach leise und voller Trauer zu Jimmy.

„Wir müssen sie begraben…..wir werden Ethel beisetzten und MaPetites Kleid mit in ihr Grab legen."

Jimmy hatte so lange auf dem Boden gekniet, dass er seine Beine nicht mehr spüren konnte. Er wusste in diesem Moment nicht, ob er nicht aufstehen konnte oder ob er es einfach nicht wollte. Seine Mutter begraben…..das klang so unwirklich in Jimmys Ohren….so endgültig.

Elsa wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und stand langsam auf, sie hatte gehört was Eve leise zu Jimmy gesagt hatte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir werden Ethel noch heute begraben, aber ohne MaPetites Kleid." sagte Elsa mit gebrochener Stimme und doch streng „Das Kleid, ist alles was mir von MaPetite geblieben ist und ich gebe es nicht her."

Eve seufzte, sie wusste das Elsa keine Frau war, die mit sich reden ließ „Elsa, wir alle trauern um MaPetite aber wenn wir ihr Kleid nicht begraben, dann wird sie gar keine Beisetzung haben und das hat sie nicht verdient. Sie nicht beizusetzen wäre nicht fair."

„Nicht fair?" schrie Elsa und erregte damit die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Gruppe „Nichts ist fair! Das MaPetite auf diese Art und Weise sterben musste ist nicht fair. Nichts auf dieser verdammten Welt ist fair."

Richard stand noch immer abseits der Gruppe und beobachtete Elsa genau. Sie war emotional völlig aufgewühlt und er hatte die Befürchtung, sie könnte in ihrer Rage und Trauer etwas sagen, was sie beide an den Galgen bringen könnte.

Jimmy stand mühsam auf und legte seine Hand auf Elsas Schulter „Elsa hör zu, Eve hat recht! Wir können MaPetite kein Begräbnis geben wie sie es verdient gehabt hätte, aber das was wir noch haben sollten wir zusammen mit meiner Mutter bestatten. Ich glaube, das hätten beide gewollt."

Elsa drehte sich nicht zu Jimmy um, sondern schlug nur seine Hand von ihrer Schulter weg „Ich sagte NEIN! Ich wiederhole mich nicht noch einmal. Wir werden Ethel begraben aber MaPetites Kleid bleibt bei mir. Ich werde mich heute nicht endgültig von zwei geliebten Menschen verabschieden."

Elsa warf keinen Blick zurück und ging zurück zum Festplatz, dicht gefolgt von Richard.

Eve sah ratlos zu Jimmy, der Elsa nachsah „Gib ihr etwas Zeit. Sie hat MaPetite geliebt wie ihr eigenes Kind und meine Mutter wie eine Schwester. Ich rede mit ihr…aber zuerst, müssen wir ein Grab für…" weiter konnte Jimmy nicht sprechen, als er wieder anfing wie weinen.

„Es ist schon gut Jimmy, ich weiß was du sagen willst. Wir erledigen das, du musst nicht dabei helfen." Eve zog Jimmy in eine tiefe Umarmung und wollte ihren kleinen „Bruder" Trost spenden.

„Aber ich will…..ich will Mum nicht alleine lassen…..es ist das letzte Mal, dass ich Zeit mit ihr verbringen werde."

„In Ordnung, aber wenn es dir zu viel wird, dann sag es mir."

Eve und Jimmy verband eine lange Freundschaft und Jimmy war dankbar, dass sie immer stark war…für ihn.

Elsa war unterdessen in ihrem Zelt und goss sich einen Schnaps ein, den sie mit einen Zug austrank. Sie musste ihre Nerven beruhigen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, zu welchen Alptraum dieser Tag geworden war. Ethels böse Verleugnungen, dann ihr tot, dann MaPetite und letztlich Paul, der keine Chance verstreichen ließ um sie als Hexe abzustempeln. Elsa wollte sich nur noch ins Bett legen und am nächsten Morgen aufwachen, mit der Gewissheit, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Gerade als Elsa sich einen zweiten Schnaps eingießen wollte, betrat Richard ihr Zelt.

„Das sollten Sie jetzt nicht tun! Sie müssen einen klaren Kopf bewahren und bisher hat das auch gut geklappt. Ich muss sagen Elsa, Sie sind wirklich eine umwerfende Schauspielerin….ihre Darbietung war fantastisch. Vor Trauer um ihre Freundin buchstäblich zu Stein erstarrt….einfach fantastisch. Aber Sie müssen jetzt weiter machen, wenn wir auffliegen dann geht es uns beiden an den Kragen."

Elsa sah Richard völlig schockiert an und konnte kaum glauben, was sie hörte. Langsam ging sie auf Richard zu, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Da stand der Mann, der ihr Geheimnis um Ethel kannte und grinste während er ihr applaudierte. Wütend über sein respektloses und widerliches Verhalten, holte Elsa aus und schlug Richard ins Gesicht.

„Wie können Sie es wagen? Wie können Sie es wagen, zu sagen meine Trauer wäre gespielt? Ich habe heute 2 Menschen verloren, die ich wirklich geliebt habe und nichts von meiner Trauer ist gespielt."

Richard war erschrocken, verblüfft und wütend zu gleich. Erschrocken über die Ohrfeige, verblüfft über die Kraft die Elsa aufbringen konnte und wütend das sie ihm schlug, nach allem was er für sie getan hatte.

„Das war nicht nötig! Sie sollten wirklich lernen ihre Emotionen besser im Zaum zu halten." Richard rieb sich wütend die Wange und ging dann zu Elsas Tisch, um sich selbst einen Drink einzuschenken „Sie vergessen anscheinend, dass ich Ihr Freund bin….das habe ich wohl bewiesen, als ich Ihnen geholfen habe Ethel zu entsorgen. Ich habe mich selbst in Gefahr gebracht um Sie zu schützen meine Liebe." Richard trank einen großen Schluck und ging dann wieder zu Elsa „Wissen Sie Elsa, mir ist nicht entgangen, dass Sie ein kleines Techtelmechtel mit dem Hummerjungen haben. Ich glaube, es wäre mehr als erschütternd für ihn herauszufinden, dass ausgerechnet Sie Ethel umgebracht haben."

Elsa schluckte schwer „Ich habe mich nur selbst verteidigt…ich wollte Ethel nicht töten."

„Ja, das weiß ich aber niemand sonst weiß das und nachdem wie wir Ethel beseitigt haben, wird Ihnen das niemals jemand glauben und das wissen Sie auch. Also schlage ich vor, wir beide vergessen diese kleine Unannehmlichkeit und bleiben bei unseren Plan. Ihre Trauer war nicht gespielt….gut, dann trauern Sie bitte weiterhin so aufrichtig, dass niemand einen Verdacht schöpfen wird. Ich werde unterdessen sicherstellen, dass der Mann mit den kurzen Armen seine Koffer packt. Ich glaube, dass ist im Interesse aller."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Richard das Zelt und ließ Elsa allein. Dieser Tag könnte für Elsa kaum noch schlimmer werden, sie wusste das Richard sie in der Hand hatte und sie hoffte inständig, dass er aufrichtiger war, als sie es jetzt annahm.


End file.
